Justice League: One Earth
by mtnetwarrior
Summary: On an alternate Earth, a much different Justice League has been placed in charge of the world's governments. A new hero named Purgatory has established an independant penal colony in Hong Kong. Though grief-stricken with the loss of his wife, Purgatory is ready to rise up and deal with a sudden change in his fellow heroes... Contains OC and OOC. Rated M for mature themes.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Show of hands, how many people have at least heard of "Injustice: Gods Among Us"? Yeah, Neatherrealm Studios really improved upon what "Mortal Kombat Vs DC Universe" was lacking. Injustice has a kick-ass story mode, creative gameplay mechanics, and interesting new twists on some popular DC favorites. It got me inspired to do an original story based around the concept of the One-Earth government the story mode is based around.**

**Now those of you who follow me as an author are probably gonna say, "But mtnetwarrior, you're not done with 'Rise of the Ace Attorney' yet." Well you're right, I'm not. I will be, but this new story is just something I wanted to get out in the open. It's just something I HAD to write as soon as possible. My creative juices are flowing faster than my fingers can type. I'm sure a lot of my fellow authors can relate.**

**While I do have a game plan for this story, I won't be sharing it to avoid spoilers. But I will explain a few concepts in this story. This story will borrow elements from two animes; Black Lagoon and Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. While the Black Lagoon characters will be more or less the same, there will be a few changes to some of P&S characters. Again, I won't go into details to avoid spoilers. I will mention that their names will changed as follows:**

**Panty=Patty**

**Stocking=Stacy**

**Brief=Brock**

**Garterbelt=Gabriel**

**Scanty=Cathy**

**Kneesocks=Nelly**

**Corset=Conroy**

**Those are the only major characters that will showing up. Anyway, I'd rather not talk any longer, let's just get this show on the road. Disclaimer: I don't own anything from DC, Black Lagoon, or Panty & Stocking.**

Chapter 1: Prologue

Justice League File #40122937: Notes on the super hero trio known as the Divine Comedy

Group consists of three individuals, one meta-human, one angel, and one demon.

The leader of the group appears to be Purgatory, real name Thomas Martin, a meta-human who appears to feel no pain whatsoever. As a result, his body's natural inhibitions are removed, granting him improved strength and regeneration. He also possesses minor elemental control and wield a massive revolver and a broadsword as weapons.

The next member of the group is Paradise, real name Jennifer Anarchy, a fallen angel brought to Earth to fight evil spirits. Paradise has all the powers one would expect from an angel, including flight and damage resistance. She appears to be able to cleanse individuals of evil intentions through her touch alone, causing them to repent for their sins. Stronger willed individuals appear to be resistant to this. As a backup she wields a modified handgun and a katana.

The final member is named Inferno, real name Lydia Demos, an ascendant demon existing in the outer Hell circle of Limbo. Despite her name, Inferno possesses no fire magic whatsoever, though she does have strength and speed superior to ordinary humans. She gets along surprisingly well with Paradise, considering their opposite backgrounds, and there are rumors that both of them share a romantic relationship with Purgatory. Inferno wields a semi-automatic pistol and a giant scythe as weapons.

All three of these individuals appear to respect the unwritten codes of superheroism established by the League. It is possible that they may be joined with the League at some time in the near future.

* * *

Justice League File #40123031: Recent disappearance of Inferno

Shortly after fighting against the group of rogue meta-humans known as The Elite, Inferno mysteriously disappeared from the battlefield. While both Purgatory and Paradise do appear concerned, Paradise has added the possibility that Inferno may simply have gone to deal with an apparent pregnancy. It would appear the rumors that Inferno and Purgatory are romantically involved are confirmed.

* * *

Justice League File #40123121: Confirmed death of Inferno

Eight months after Inferno's disappearance, her corpse has been found crucified within an abandoned church. Cause of death was apparent: The large hole in her chest cavity suggested someone had ripped her heart out with their bare hands.

Purgatory and Paradise are naturally saddened by the loss of their fellow hero. They were more greatly upset to learn that while Inferno had successfully given birth before her murder, the child or children she had were not found. A funeral is being prepared in Inferno's honor.

* * *

Thomas sighed as he looked at a picture of him, Jenny, and Lydia together. Lydia, being a demon, had naturally red skin. She also had fangs, but they were not as pronounced since she was female. Her pure white hair came down to her waist and was tied up in a long ponytail. Her bright yellow eyes could be seen behind her librarian glasses. Her horns protruded from just above her temples and the middle of her forehead. At the time the picture had been taken, she was wearing her jet black skin-tight unitard with low v-cut tied together with string. Between that, her long black boots, and her elbow-length gloves, her curvaceous figure was well accented."We had some wild times," Thomas said softly, "Who could have done this to you?"

Thomas himself was a rather tall individual. His body was well-toned and muscular, though not to the same degree as certain other meta-humans such as Batman or Superman or even Aquaman. Still, for someone who stood six-foot-three and weight three-hundred pounds, he was well-built, with much of his body mass being pure muscle. His eyes were bright blue and his auburn hair was cut short at all times. Even though this was a funeral, the Justice League had asked that he wear his hero attire. A pair of white and black Nike sneakers, a pair of blue jeans, a black t-shirt depicting the grim reaper, and a long black British raincoat. Nothing fancy, just something to get people's attention.

"Are we ready?," Jenny said as she walked up behind Thomas. Jenny stood just a head shorter than Thomas, and her body was just as curvaceous as Lydia's. Her unitard was pure white, however, and left a little more to the imagination. It was slightly less skin-tight and was wrapped in a bright yellow corset and a purple miniskirt. Her angelic slippers were partially covered by her fishnet stockings. There were golden bracelets hovering around her wrists, and her fingernails alternated between gold and purple. Her straight blonde hair came down to her waist. Thomas looked into Jenny's gorgeous blue eyes and touched her cheek.

"We both miss Lydia," Thomas said, "You two may have come from different realms, but you've always been the best of friends." "Lydia wasn't like other demons," Jenny said, "And I'm sure she'd say I'm not like other angels. And I know this much." She brought her hands up to Thomas's cheeks. "She loved you just as much as I do, if not more." Thomas nodded. "Right now there are just two things on my mind; Who killed Lydia? And where is the child she conceived?" Jenny shook her head. "I wish I had the answers to those questions. But right now we need to get going. The League is waiting for us at the cemetery."

* * *

At the cemetery grounds, the members of the Justice League were gathered around the open casket. Inside was Lydia's body, dressed up in a jet black dress. The members of League were Lobo, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Cyborg, The Flash, Killer Frost, Catwoman, Nightwing, Harley Quinn, The Joker, Hawkgirl, Shazam, Green Lantern, Solomon Grundy, Sinestro, Green Arrow, Bane, Ares, Raven, Wonder Woman, Batman, Black Adam, Aquaman, Doomsday, and Superman. All of them heroes who had saved the world at one point or another. For the first time since he had gotten his strange new powers, Thomas actually felt very small among such giants.

Luthor walked up to the podium next to the casket. "When someone brings up the subject of demons, the general consensus is that they are evil monsters. Well I can say with all certainty that Lydia Demos was a definite exception to that. That someone from a realm known for evil incarnate would come to our realm to fight for justice shows much about her characters, and it proves that there are some demons out there who break the stereotype. In our mythologies demons are depicted as ugly, vile, and evil creatures. Lydia was none of these. The monster who stole her life was the real evil one, and it is my hope that whoever it was can be found and brought to justice."

Luthor stepped down from the podium and was soon replaced by Superman. "Since coming to this planet as a baby, I have seen the best and worst of many races. Lydia I believe represents the best of the demon race. If more of her kind thought along the same lines she did, we would have less to fear from denizens of Hell. She clearly brought out the best in both Thomas and Jennifer, and they brought out the best in her. The world lost a great hero the day they lost Inferno. I would have loved to have had the opportunity to have fought the entire Divine Comedy." Superman stepped down as Thomas stepped up to say a few words of his own.

"Wow, huh. After great speeches like that, what can I say that hasn't already been said? The best day of my life was when I met Lydia and Jenny. And while I don't feel like less of a man now that Lydia is gone, I do feel an important part of my life is gone. I'm just glad it's not my whole life. As many of you know my main super power is that I can't feel pain. Well now it seems that it's limited to just physical pain, since I'm feeling emotional pain right now. I know there are several of you in League who are also in relationships, and you'd probably feel the same if anything happened to the people most important in your life. But I won't seek vengeance. That's not the hero's way, and it won't bring Lydia back. Right now I just want to know who. Who killed her? That's all that's on my mind..." He shed a single tear.

* * *

After the funeral, Thomas was approached by Batman. "I realize it's no compensation, but we've talked it over, and the Justice League would be glad to accept you and Paradise as new members." "I appreciate it," Thomas said, "And I would be glad to accept. But Jenny has decided to retire from hero work. You see, she's become pregnant herself recently, and she wants to spend more time with our child when it's born." Batman nodded. "I understand. But you will be accepting?" Thomas nodded. "Working with the Justice League is something I've dreamed of since I got these powers. I know it's a little strange for a superhero to be wielding weapons, but there is the fact that Deathstroke is more heavily armed than me."

Batman chuckled. "That's true. But tell me something, why did you decide to use your powers for good?" Thomas shrugged. "When you can absorb any blow and only feel a small impact instead of searing pain, why not use it to protect others? I'm strong because of the powers I've obtained. Isn't the primary duty of the strong to protect the weak? Cause that's how I feel." Batman nodded. "Well said. I think you'll fit in well among the League. Though I do think your codename is a little odd for a superhero." Thomas chuckled. "Well, so are names like Bane, Doomsday, Killer Frost, and Deathstroke. The reason I call myself Purgatory is because of my weapons. The revolver was forged in Hell, while the sword was forged in Heaven. So what's in between those realms?"

Batman got it. "It's like you're walking a tightrope between two realms, and doing one hell of a balancing act. Anyway, your official initiation will begin tomorrow." He handed Thomas a PDA. "That contains access codes for the Justice League Watchtower. The primary teleporter is in the Hall of Justice." Thomas took a look at the PDA. "I gotta say, I never thought I'd be getting one of these..." When he turned back to where Batman had been, he was gone. Thomas chuckled to himself. "Wow, so that's what it feels like." He walked over to Lydia's grave. "I hope you've gone to a place better than the one you came from. And I promise, one day I'll bring your murderer to justice... And find out where our child is." He placed a black rose, Lydia's favorite flower, on her grave and walked off.

Chapter 1 complete

**Wow, somber opening, huh? I realize I didn't describe the DC characters I mentioned, but this is because they are so recognizable I didn't think it was necessary. If you want a clearer idea of their appearance, watch video of Injustice: Gods Among Us. I will be giving descriptions of the heroes' backstories (including why certain obvious villains are part of the Justice League) but not all at once. Chapter 2 will come soon, so read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2: For A Better World

**I hope to make some longer chapters with this story. Some of the villains I'll be using may seem obscure, but to the best of my knowledge all of them are part of the DC continuity. Disclaimer: I don't own DC, Black Lagoon, or Panty & Stocking (And trust me, I'll be getting to those last two within the next few chapters).**

Chapter 2: For A Better World

Three years had passed since Lydia's funeral. Thomas, as Purgatory, had been making great strides within the Justice League. Besides dealing with his old nemesis from The Elite, Manchester Black, Thomas found himself helping the other heroes with their various foes. His revolver, Damnation, and his sword, Rapture, proved to be his greatest tools in dealing with the various super criminals that plagued the world. Damnation was crafted with special Hell bullets, which when impacted against one with wicked intent would bind the victim in chains. Otherwise the bullets acted much like rubber pellets.

Rapture, despite its appearance, could not actually cut through a living being. It could slice through non-living objects like a hot knife through butter, but anything living would remain unharmed. However, if the being it passed through had committed any sins, that being would suddenly become heavier from the weight of those sins. This, plus the special Feng Shui crystals adorned on back, which gave him some minor control over the eight elements of the universe, made him an impressive hero as far as overall power was concerned. And of course, the fact that he was immune to physical pain was always a plus.

The look on the faces of ordinary thugs seeing him smash through concrete buildings or hurl dumpsters like they were toy cars never got old. In truth any human could theoretically perform such feats, but the pain involved with trying would get in the way. Combine that with an enhanced regeneration factor, and Thomas could definitely live up to his codename: Purgatory. Though even with all the work he did helping the League, he would always find time to return home and be with his new family.

Shortly after Lydia's death, Thomas feared he might eventually lose Jenny the same way. So he went ahead and married her. It wasn't long before Jenny had born Thomas twin daughters, Patty and Stacy. Both of them had their mothers bright blue eyes, but only Patty had Jenny's blonde hair, though it was more wavy than straight. Stacy somehow had blue hair when she was born, though it was as straight as her mother's. Both Thomas and Jenny knew that someday the two girls, as half-breed angels, would gain powers of their own. But until then they were just normal girls.

* * *

The events that lead to a turning-point in the world's history began with a mass assault on Metropolis by an organization of villains calling themselves "The Legion of Doom". As Green Lantern and Sinestro tried holding off Atrocitus, Purgatory came up from below and sent the Red Lantern leader sailing with a blow to the underside of his chin. "Anger is such an ugly emotion," Sinestro said, "It can only be effective to one's opponent." He and Green Lantern raced off to contain Atrocitus before he recovered. Meanwhile, Ares and Wonder Woman were engaged in battle with Hades.

"Give it up, Hades," Ares said as he clashed swords with the god of the underworld, "The more you struggle, the stronger I become." "Then why do you seek to aid the humans in stopping all wars?," Hades asked. Ares answered by kicking Hades away from him. "Do not think to taint me with your poisoned words. Thanks to the League, I am able to draw on the combat energy of every planet in the universe. After all, it is a given fact that conflict can always be found _somewhere_." Hades began to charge, but quickly found himself bound by Wonder Woman's lasso. "You should have stayed in the underworld," the Amazon princess said. And with that, she tossed the underworld god off the skyscraper they were on.

* * *

While this was going on, Joker and Batman were racing towards Arkham Asylum. "You really think the good doctor would have gone to such great lengths?," the Clown Prince of Crime-Fighting said. "Strange knows how effective Scarecrow can be in any situation," Batman replied. Once at the asylum, they were lead by a guard to Scarecrow's cell. "We've kept an eye on him for the last few hours," the guard said, "He hasn't moved since then." Batman stopped the guard from opening the door and pointed out a tripwire near the bottom. Scratching his pointed chin, Joker got out a pair of X-Ray glasses and put them on.

"Something's in there all right," he said, "But it doesn't have a skeletal structure. And there are explosives connected to the tripwire in the middle of the cell." Batman kneeled over and used a canister of liquid nitrogen to freeze the tripwire, then shattered with a gentle tap. Opening the door, the three men saw a Scarecrow dummy as well as several stacked packages wrapped in brown paper and attached to some dynamite. Batman suddenly turned his head and threw up his cape to protect the guard. Several bullets riddled the hallway, but the Dark Knight's cape was able to repel them.

Out from the shadows stepped the Mad Hatter. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear," the deranged haberdasher said, "You were supposed to die after that. Curiouser and curiouser." Joker scoffed. "Better get back to the Watchtower Bats. I'll deal with this looney toon." As Batman got the guard out of harm's way, Joker pulled out a seemingly harmless cream pie. "I saw you coming Hatter, so I baked this just for you." He threw the pie right into Hatter's face, causing him to stumble. Joker then slapped him with his joy-buzzer, delivering an electric shock equivalent to a standard taser.

As Hatter recovered, he started wiping the cream from his eyes. "Why side with the bat, Joker? You're just as mad as the rest of us." "Too true, Hatter old boy," Joker said, "In truth, the entire world is one big looney bin. And for a time I did consider going down the insane and villainous route. But then I realized that anyone could be a super criminal. But it takes a certain kind of insanity to become a superhero." As Joker was speaking, Hatter suddenly took off his hat and fired a shot from it. Joker was blown back, but was apparently still alive.

"I aimed for your heart," Hatter said as he got up and put his hat back on, "So why are you still alive?" "Bullet-proof vest," Joker said weakly, "I'm crazy, not stupid. And if you think you've suddenly gotten the upper hand, you've forgotten one thing." "And what, pray tell, would that be?," Hatter asked. Just then he was knocked over the head by a giant mallet. Joker chuckled. "My girlfriend works here." Sure enough, Harley Quinn was now standing over the Mad Hatter's unconscious form. As she helped Joker up, she said, "Sorry I'm Late Mr. J. It took me a while to realize Hatter's cell was empty." "An easy mistake," Joker said, "Folks here do it all the time."

Suddenly Joker's communicator went off. 'This is Nightwing at the Watchtower,' came Nightwing's voice, 'We've just learned that Professor Strange has given Scarecrow a nuke! It's somewhere in Metropolis!' "That's not good," Harley said. "Come on Harl," Joker said, "We'd better hurry if we want to stop all those people from experiencing the worst punchline ever." As Joker and Harley headed out of Arkham, he tapped the transceiver hidden in the flower on his suit. "Bats, I trust you heard about the nuke. I'm on my way to Metropolis now." 'Good,' Batman replied, 'Me and Purgatory are heading back to the Watchtower.'

* * *

Nightwing, Raven, and Cyborg were engaged in battle with Hugo Strange, Killer Croc, and Red X. "A futile effort," Strange said as he recovered from one of Raven's attacks, "Soon enough my good friend Scarecrow will have destroyed Metropolis. And I shall expose the so-called heroes of the Justice League for what they really are." "Anyone ever tell you you read way too much into a situation," came Purgatory's voice. He and Batman materialized in the Watchtower ops center via the teleporter. "It took more than two minutes to break through your encryption Strange," Batman said, "I have to admit I'm impressed."

"Then perhaps you are ready to admit my superiority?," Strange offered. Purgatory scoffed. "If you were so superior, we wouldn't be standing here." Strange simply shrugged. "Croc, deal with them." Croc chuckled evilly as he approached Purgatory. "No elements to save you in here." "You were clearly never a science major," Purgatory said, and he froze the ground Croc was walking on, causing him to stumble. Confusing, the mutant reptile murmured, "But how?" "Moisture in the air," Purgatory said, "Killer Frost gave me a few pointers on flash-freezing water vapor."

Croc got up and tried slamming his fist into Purgatory's jaw. It knocked the young hero back, but he was still standing. "No pain, remember? May not be the most ideal for defense, but it's great for offense." He slammed his fist into Croc's gut. The big brute was actually thrown back by the force of the blow. "No pain means I can use the full extent of a human's physical strength." Strang growled, "Damn you!" "No Strange," Purgatory said, pulling out his revolver, "It's you who will damned." He fired a shot, immediately wrapping Strange in chains.

* * *

As soon as Joker and Harley were in the city limits of Metropolis, a call came from the Watchtower. 'Joker,' came Purgatory's voice, 'Are you in Metropolis?' "Just arrived," Joker replied. 'Find Superman as soon as you can,' Purgatory said, 'I've just gone through Strange's memories. He's linked the nuke to the heartbeat of Lois Kent, Superman's wife. And Superman has been drugged by Scarecrow to see Lois as the one being he fears most.' "Brainiac," Joker realized, "Alright, I'll find a way to snap him out of it." He cut communications and turned to Harley. "Find Scarecrow and that nuke as soon as possible and contain both of them. I need to find our resident boy scout."

"Sure thing Mr. J," Harley said, and she got her whirlybird from the back of the van. "Computer," Joker said, "Lock onto Superman's signature." Once the computer locked onto Superman's DNA, Joker got in the van and hurried to the location. Turns out he was just in time to stop Superman from crushing Lois without realizing it. Joker gave a tap on the Man of Steel's shoulder to get his attention, then stunned him with some liquid from the flower on his boutenniere. Superman reeled back and fainted, mercifully dropping the car he was holding up onto the ground.

"Joker," Lois said as she got up, "What's going on? What's gotten into Superman?" "Scarecrow's fear gas," Joker explained as he wiped the fluid off of Superman using a lead cloth, "Luckily I was able to incapacitate him with the liquid kryptonite I keep for such occasions. He was gulled into thinking you were Brainiac." He held a painted aerosol canister. "The happy gas I keep in this little bottle should snap him out of it." He sprayed the contents of the canister over Superman face. After a quick bit of laughter, Superman calmed down and opened his eyes. "Lois... Joker... What's going on? Where's Brainiac?"

"He was never here," Joker explained as he helped Superman up, "Scarecrow had tagged you with his fear gas to make you think Lois _was_ Brainiac. Right now there's a nuclear bomb in Metropolis linked to her heartbeat. It would have gone off for sure if I hadn't stepped in." "So all we have to do is...," Superman said, then he noticed a red-line near Lois's neck, "Keep her alive." He quickly got in the way of the shot before the bullet went off. The next thing he heard was sounds of a scuffle. 'Joker, Superman, you there,' came Deathstroke's voice over the communicator, 'I've just incapacitated Deadshot. Looks like Strange had a back-up in case Scarecrow's plan flopped.' "Speaking of," Joker said, "I wonder how Harley's coming along finding that bomb."

* * *

Scarecrow scratched his head. "I thought it would have gone off by now. How long does it take to kill one woman?" "Why not find out for yourself?," came Harley's voice. Scarecrow to see the young lady standing near the sight, wearing a gas mask to protect herself. "Took me a while to find you," Harley said, "Then I realized I only needed to find the nuke and you'd likely be nearby." "Stand back!," Scarecrow yelled, "I still have the manual detonator! One more step..." But Harley quickly took out a fire extinguisher filled with liquid nitrogen and froze the bomb before Scarecrow could set it off.

"Curses!," Scarecrow said, "You won't stop me so easily!" He tried attacking Harley to stick her with the needles on his right hand, but Harley was just a little too fast and was quickly able to tie him up using one of her party poppers. "I can understand," Harley said, "Seeing Sinestro work, I can appreciate how effective fear can be. But I'll prefer laughs every time." She tapped the communicator in her ear. "Bomb's disabled, B-Man, and Scarecrow's all tied up." 'Good work Quinn,' Batman said, 'We're cleaning up here at the Watchtower. And it seems the Justice League is being called for a meeting of the United Nations.'

* * *

_"And so it is that the United Nations is officially given all governmental control to the Justice League. The two organizations will be working hand-in-hand to ensure a better world for all people. While there have been a few government officials who have spoken out against this new form of government, these individuals have mysteriously disappeared, the reason for which is unknown at this time. While this has proven beneficial for the new 'One-Earth' government, the Justice League has expressed their disdain for using lethal methods to deal with such political dissidents."_

* * *

"The world almost completely under our control," Nightwing said, "Do you really think we can pull it off?" "It may take a few years for people to get used to it," Black Adam said, "But they still have free will. In time they may understand how effective the One-Earth government can be." "Most perhaps," Purgatory said as he looked out the window of the Watchtower overlooking the Earth, "But there will always be those who disagree with our control. But we can't just have them killed off like what has been happening."

"Well Black Adam did just say the people still have free will," Deathstroke said, "But you're right, there will always be those who don't agree with the way things are now. However by the same token if those people are allowed to spread those ideas it could spread to much chaos. I think at the very least such people should be monitored." Purgatory nodded. "You're right Slade. But still, there has to be a way to remove them from society without killing them." He thought for a few minutes. "I have an idea."

* * *

_"In recent news, the Justice League member Purgatory has announced his decision to turn the city of Hong Kong into a giant independent penal colony for the containment of political prisoners. This decision was made to allow those who disagree with the UN's suggested 'One-Earth' government a place to maintain their political believes. The penal colony will house government officials, bounty hunters, mercenaries, and crime lords, many of whom are glad for the chance to start over, and will be established within the month."_

* * *

Thomas returned home to pick up his family for the trip to Hong Kong. Arrangements had been made to move Lydia's body to the city, so that Thomas could continue to visit her on a regular basis. As soon as he got to his apartment, an all too familiar smell assailed his nostrils. _'That's... Blood!'_ He ran through the door to find Jenny lying the ground, a hole where her heart should be. _'No...'_ he thought as he picked up her body, _'First Lydia... Now Jenny... And in this same manner.' _Thomas was so overcome with grief that he screamed at the top of his lungs before crying into his dead wife's cheek.

Just then he heard movement from the closet. He turned to see Patty and Stacey, still dressed in their nightgowns, appearing from inside. _'Thank god,'_ he thought, _'They're still safe.'_ Relieved to see their father, the twin girls ran over to him and embraced. "Daddy," Stacey said, "Something's wrong with Mommy. She's not moving." Thomas began crying. "I know sweetie... I know... Your Mom's... She won't be here anymore." Patty looked confused. "Does that mean she's not coming with us?" "Not exactly," Thomas said, "She just... Won't be with us anymore..." Stacey wiped away her father's tears. "Daddy, don't cry. Maybe Mommy's in a better place now." Thomas nodded sadly. "I hope so Stacey. I hope so."

Chapter 2 complete

**Okay, that's enough of the tragic moments, though the effects of this will still be felt throughout the rest of the story. I will this mention much; that from the next chapter on the origins of each of the heroes of the Justice League will be given. One per chapter by my choosing. And I WILL explain how certain characters known to be villains in the regular DC continuity are part of the Justice League. Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Purgatory

**Now we get into the real meat of the story. A lot of interesting things are going to be happening from this point forward, so look forward to it. Disclaimer: I don't own DC, Black Lagoon, or Panty & Stocking.**

Chapter 3: Purgatory

Justice League dossier on Purgatory

Real name: Thomas Martin

Origin: Born to a British father and Chinese mother, Thomas spent the first five years of his life in Hong Kong. One day the school he was going to was attacked by a terrorist organization who flooded the entire school with a strange toxin. While most of Thomas's classmates died, he himself experienced something different. The terrorists were surprised to find a survivor and tried to kill him, but the young boy simply grabbed one of their guns and squeezed it until the barrel broke. Scared for their lived, the terrorists ran. Thomas was later picked up from the police station by his very relieved parents.

After that Thomas and his family moved to his father's home in London, where Thomas first learned the full extent of what had happened to him. Somehow, the gas had removed his ability to feel pain. Only the sensation of contact when someone or something damaged him remained. This allowed him to use the full extent of his physical strength. Normally he would have suffered severe injuries as a result, except the gas also somehow improved his healing capabilities. While it still had limits, he could easily mend bones, repair torn muscles, and regenerate ruptured or damaged organs with little effort. This allowed him to power through any assault and deliver a devastating counter attack.

At one point during his high school years Thomas took a trip back to Hong Kong where he saved an elderly monk from a group of hoodlums. The monk was so pleased he offered Thomas a gift of eight crystals of mystical origin. The crystals gave Thomas rudimentary control over eight elemental forces of nature: fire, water, wind, earth, lightning, ice, light, and darkness. Years of practice have improved Thomas's control over these elements, allowing him to use them in a variety of ways other than offense.

After graduating from high school, Thomas happened upon the fallen angel Jennifer and the ascendant demon Lydia. Each gave him a useful tool for fighting evil. From Jennifer he received Rapture, a large broadsword. The sword itself can cut through almost any material, but cannot harm any living being. However, any being with which it comes into contact will instantly be weighted down by their sins. From Lydia he received Damnation, a revolver. The Hell bullets fired from this gun will normally act as non-lethal ammunition. However, upon impacting any being with evil intentions, the bullet will explode into chains and bind the victim.

In addition to these superpowers, Thomas shows an impressive aptitude for hand-to-hand combat. He is a clever and perceptive tactician and has been shown to be capable of taking on much stronger meta-humans and winning. While still a part of the Divine Comedy, he was a very outgoing and humorous individual. However, beginning with the death of Lydia at the hands of an unknown assailant, he has begun to somber over the years. He still retains his sense of justice. In the One-Earth government, Purgatory has successfully turned Hong Kong into an independent penal colony for political prisoners. Within this colony several individuals have been selected as "Enforcers" to protect the normal citizens from those within the colony who maintain there criminal ways.

* * *

"Hey Bruce," Purgatory said as he met with Batman at the UN building, "Fifteen years and going strong, huh?" "So it seems," Batman said as he shook Purgatory's hand, "Creating that penal colony was a good call. I know the media at first only thought it would encourage more people to speak out against the One-Earth government, but it seems to have done the opposite." "Good," Purgatory said as they headed for the small meeting hall, "Hong Kong can only support so many people. Hey, I hear you and Selina recently had another child." Batman nodded. "It's good to know my legacy as Batman can be preserved. Speaking of that, how are your daughters doing?"

"Well," Purgatory said, "It's taken some time, but they've finally come to terms with Jenny's death." Inside the small meeting room the two heroes saw Luthor decked out in his mobile armor. "Worried something may happen at the meeting?," Batman said. "The new UN liaison asked that the Justice League be dressed in the regular costumes for this meeting," Luthor explained, "Not that I plan on going the whole meeting in this suit." The suit opened up to let Luthor exit from the back, revealing the control suit he used to maintain the mobile armor's functionality. "I simply used the armor to arrive here faster."

Soon enough the rest of the Justice League arrived. The group was served drinks, with only Purgatory and Lobo going without ice. Soon enough the liaison from the UN arrived. He was a rather tall individual wearing a purple suit that seemed a little tight for him, and made him appear much thinner. His face was rather pale and his eyes were a steely black. His hair was pure white and and stuck up above his head like a traffic cone. He also wore white dress gloves and black dress shoes with a black tie on his white undershirt.

"Greetings esteemed members of the Justice League," the man said, "My name is Conroy Walters, the newly elected UN liaison with your organization." "I don't think I've seen you working for the UN before," Killer Frost said. "I'm relatively new," Conroy replied, "I believe only a handful of you have seen me here before." "Right," Purgatory said, "I saw you at that banquet here at the UN a few days ago." Conroy nodded. "Now I know this seems a little old fashioned, by I was hoping to propose a toast to our newfound partnership. Don't worry, there's nothing but ginger ale in these glasses."

The Justice League raised their glasses, but waited until Conroy started drinking before even taking a sip. Purgatory noted that Conroy's glass didn't have ice in it. "You don't take ice in your drinks?," he asked. "I don't really like ice that much," Conroy said, "It tends to interfere with the taste of the drink." Purgatory raised an eyebrow, but said nothing more. "I'm glad we could all meet together," Conroy said, "And I'd hate to cut this meeting short but I'm sure you each have other matters to attend to. Would you kindly exit the room?" The League got up, and one-by-one filed out of the room. Purgatory took one last look at Conroy before leaving.

* * *

James White sat in his cell awaiting the results of his sentencing. James was a rather large man with a heavy-set build. He was still wearing his black mercenary's uniform, including his jacket and combat boots. His green eyes peered behind rounded glasses. His dark brown hair was cut short, as was his handlebar mustache. His hands and feet were bound in shackles. He had recently been discovered as the individual who had been hired by an anonymous person to assassinate any political leader who spoke out against the One-Earth government. Now he was awaiting sentence. He was sure it was going to be the death penalty, considering how dangerous he was.

When the guard opened the door to his cell, he was lead out of Ryker's and into a waiting transport boat. "What's going on?," James asked, "I thought I was being given the death penalty." "The League has decided to instead send you to Hong Kong," the guard explained, "Purgatory has need of your talents there." James became nervous. Without his gear, he was no match for any member of the League, least of all Purgatory. Still, it wasn't like he had any choice in the matter. He stepped on the boat and it took off for Hong Kong.

* * *

Purgatory arrived back on the Hong Kong docks and was greeted by one of his enforcers, Jonah Hex. "You came just in time," Hex said, "James White is due to arrive within the hour." "Good," Purgatory said, "A mercenary of his talents would make an excellent right-hand man. I've gotta thank you for the tip about his actions against the One-Earth government's political rivals." Hex shrugged. "Someone had to have pulled off all those simultaneous jobs, and he's the only one with the technology to do it." At that moment the boat carrying James pulled up into the harbor.

James stepped out, and his shackles were removed. He looked at Purgatory. The sight of him in his long black coat with the grim reaper featured on his t-shirt was slightly unnerving. What was more unnerving was the fact that Purgatory was unarmed. That probably meant there were guns hidden around the docks, waiting to take James out if he made the wrong move. He stepped forward and recognized the person standing to Purgatory. "Jonah Hex," James said, "What are you doing out of the Old West?" Hex took out a cigar and lit. "I got grabbed out of the past by an alien named Mongul to grab fighters for his Warworld. But he got greedy and had me try and grab Purgatory, who later freed me from my debt. After that I decided to stick around in this era."

"Really?," James said, "Too bad, cause you still owe me for that one job I pulled." Hex took a puff of his cigar. "Son, you looking to start trouble already." James smiled. "Only if you're ready to be put in your place." There were a few tense moments as James and Hex stared each other down, before they began laughing. "Hoo boy James," Hex said, "You haven't changed at all." "Neither have you," James said as he shook Hex's hand. "I take it you know each other," Purgatory said. Hex nodded. "James here is able to pull off any job for the right price. Well it just so happened one of his jobs involved coming back to my time."

"Some young man wanted me to get revenge for his great-great grandfather," James explained, "Since the man who killed him had never been reported as having paid for his crime. I used a device I had called a Vortex Manipulator. It basically creates a small wormhole that can take a person to the place and time of his choosing. Anyway, when I got to the target era, I discovered the man I was looking had already been dealt with... By Hex. Of course when he deals with someone, no one hears about them ever again." "I take it you still got paid when you delivered the information," Purgatory said. James nodded.

"Well then," Purgatory said, "It looks like you'll be fitting in around here. So, let me be the first to welcome you to Hong Kong. Here in this penal colony, you'll find many political prisoners such as yourself. In fact some people just like yourself are hired for the purpose of protecting the ordinary citizens who want to make a fresh start from the criminal scum who think coming here is an excuse to do their dirty work with no one caring. These people, bounty hunters, pirates, mercenaries like yourself, are called 'Enforcers'. All payment is taken from the cities funding from both Wayne Enterprises and LexCorp. And believe me when I say the payment per job is substantial."

"Sounds good," James said, "But I'd be more comfortable using my gear." Purgatory nodded and had a few dock workers bring over an unmarked crate. They opened it, revealing a complex-looking rifle and a metallic gauntlet. James picked the rifle up and checked it thoroughly before placing it in the holder on his suit. He then checked the gauntlet before slipping it on his left wrist. "Looks like we're in business," James said. Purgatory nodded. "Good, because I was hoping to make you my lead Enforcer. A mercenary of your skill and ability would be useful in making sure the others do their job without going overboard." James considered it. "Alright, why not? So long as I get my payment on time." The two men shook hands. "Come on," Purgatory said, "I'll introduce to the rest of the Enforcers."

* * *

Brock Roberts and his father were driving to the bridge separating mainland China from the penal colony of Hong Kong. Brock was on the verge of twenty, he seemed kinda short and a bit skinny. His green jumpsuit was a little baggy but still seemed to fit him, as did his sneakers. His curly orange hair covered his bright blue eyes. "Why exactly are we heading for Hong Kong anyway?," Brock asked his father, "I thought you said it's never a good idea to run from one's problems." "We're not running from anything," Brock's dad said, "And normally I'd fight these accusations. Except I learned that the head of the Hong Kong penal colony has a daughter your own age."

Brock groaned. "So that's it. You're hoping for a political marriage." Brock's dad sighed. "Look Brock, you're almost twenty, and it's about time you tried to find a girl to marry. And don't worry about her appearance. I heard Patricia Martin is a very beautiful young lady." It was Brock's turn to sigh. _'What's the point of marriage if you don't love the girl you're married to?'_ As they reached the bridge, Brock's father spotted someone waving a sign with an arrow on it to get attention. Once Brock's dad pulled over the car, the man said, "I'll have to ask you to come this way. We'll take you into Hong Kong by boat." "But the bridge is right there," Brock's dad said. "Right now the bridge is cut off by an unknown army," the man said, "All people coming into Hong Kong are being brought in by boat. If you'll follow me."

Brock and his father followed the man to a small yacht, which then was started up and headed for the other side of the island. "Why is the bridge cut off?," Brock asked. "We don't know," the man said, "But it has done little to affect supplies coming into the penal colony. Purgatory thinks it may simply be a show of force, someone trying to make themselves look more threatening then they actually are." Once the boat arrived at the main dock of Hong Kong, Purgatory greeted his new guests. "Well now," he said, "I must admit we've been having quite a few newcomers here in Hong Kong. You must be Roberts."

"Indeed," Roberts said, "I normally would have fought against such slander, but when I realized you had a daughter, I thought perhaps she might be the girl for my son Brock here." Purgatory scratched his chin. "I don't know. Patty doesn't go out with just any guy. Maybe if she got to know Brock first. Give them some time to see if a relationship is possible." "Wait?," Roberts said, "But shouldn't you're daughter be married as soon as possible?" Purgatory chuckled. "Patty is nineteen, and I'd prefer for her to wait at least two more years before she thinks about marriage. I know you were hoping to get this marriage started, but first give these two a chance to see if they even like each other."

He then received a call on his phone. "Listen I have to take this, but when I'm done I'd be happy to introduce to both my daughters." He picked up his cell phone. "Yes." 'Ah, Purgatory,' came Conroy's voice, 'I understand that Chief Secretary Roberts and his son have arrived in Hong Kong. Strange how they missed the siege army.' "It's not much of a siege," Purgatory said, "They've only got the bridge covered. If anyone's under siege it's the army itself." A brief pause. 'I see you're not worried. Regardless, we need Roberts's son taken into custody. Would you kindly arrange to have him delivered to Ryker's Island?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Purgatory said, "Brock is no criminal, he has no record. And he has done nothing to warrant banishing him back to the mainland." Another pause. 'I see... Well I was hoping to have him brought over as soon as possible, but I suppose patient is called for. I'll be calling you again soon.' Conroy then hung up. Purgatory thought Conroy's call was odd. _'Why is it so important that Brock be taken into custody? And how does he know about the so-called siege army? More to the point, why does he think the siege army is more effective than it is? There's something suspicious about Conroy.'_ He shook his head and led Brock and his father over to their new quarters.

Chapter 3 complete

**Anything about that call seem off? Regardless, stay tuned for the next chapter where things REALLY start to take off. Read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Lobo

**From this point on, the story is going to take place almost exclusively in Hong Kong, and a lot more characters are going to be introduced. Also, there will be some swearing, so reader discretion is advised. Disclaimer: I don't own DC, Black Lagoon, or Panty & Stocking.**

Chapter 4: Lobo

Justice League dossier on Lobo

Real name: Unpronounceable by human standards

Lobo was born on the peaceful world Czarnia. Though he shared his people's beliefs in regards to peace, he still found himself getting bored with his current lifestyle and a sense of wanderlust led him to explore the stars. But when he returned home he found his planet had been destroyed by an invading army, leaving him as the last of his people. Having a strong sense of honor and justice, he singlehandedly defeated the invaders and avenged his people. Finding enjoyment out of fighting the forces of evil, he adopted a new biker-like style and became a noble bounty hunter.

His various contracts against the scum of the universe eventually led him to Earth, where he accidentality wound up saving Superman's life in the process of collecting a bounty. As a show of thanks, Superman offered Lobo a position in the newly formed Justice League. Seeing how crime-ridden the planet was, Lobo accepted. Despite his loner image, Lobo has proven to be quite the team-player, and is always willing to pass an enemy on to a nearby teammate for an easy take-down.

One of Lobo's most prominent traits is his immortality; Absolutely nothing can kill him. Most Czarnians were known to be immune to aging or disease, but Lobo is invulnerable to much more than that. It is likely that he is a meta version of his race. Lobo possesses near-limitless strength and stamina, is able to move at speeds faster than humans can see, and can survive without food or water for an indefinite period of time. He is also able to survive in the vacuum of space.

Lobo is also a proven genius, and has been known to craft machines and various chemical agents from scratch materials. One of his more prominent creations is his motorcycle, which is capable of moving at speeds faster than light and traveling through time. He is also an expert in hand-to-hand combat and various weapons both terrestrial and extra-terrestrial. As he capable of speaking almost 18,000 languages, he sometimes acts as interpreter for the League. For him the creation of the One-Earth government came at a good time, as he felt he had finally alleviated his boredom.

* * *

Lobo walked into Conroy's office. "You asked for me?," the former bounty hunter said. "Indeed," Conroy said, sitting at his desk. "There seems to be a bit of trouble in Hong Kong." "Ah I'm sure Tommy-boy's got it covered," Lobo said dismissively. "Actually," Conroy said, "I'm afraid Purgatory _is_ the problem. He's deliberately ignoring certain orders he has been given involving some of the people in his penal colony. I fear he may be planning an insurrection." Lobo scratched his chin. "Tommy? Nah, there's no way. No one believes more in the League, and the One-Earth government than him. The fact that he created the penal colony in Hong Kong should be proof that he only wants what's best for the world."

"Yet there is one prisoner in his colony that needs a different sort of confinement," Conroy said, "And Purgatory refuses to hand him over." "Okay," Lobo said, "But I'm sure Tommy's got good reasons. Who is this guy anyway?" "His name is Brock Roberts," Conroy said, "And it's very important he be retrieved from Hong Kong." "Well it'll have to be cleared with the League, the UN, and then Tommy first," Lobo said, "Going to grab him just like that is illegal." Conroy sighed. "Lobo, would you kindly go to Hong Kong and retrieve Brock Roberts?" Lobo rubbed his left temple. "Didn't I just say doing that would be illegal? If you really want him so bad you can file out the paperwork."

Conroy looked stunned. "Then, would you kindly go and speak to Purgatory about having Brock transferred to UN custody?" "You really want this kid that bad, don't you?," Lobo said, "Well, how about this? I'll go to Hong Kong and have a little talk with Tommy-boy about who Brock is and see if he really should be transferred. Just sit tight and don't do anything you shouldn't until then." Conroy nodded blankly. After Lobo left, he clasped his hands together. "Interesting, I thought it would work on anyone. Perhaps I missed something. No matter, I still have a contingency plan."

* * *

_'So'_ Revy thought to herself as the she lit a cigarette, _'This is Hong Kong.'_ Revy was a young woman in mid-thirties, and could be considered very gorgeous, though this was mostly off-set by her typically sullen appearance. She was wearing a dark green tank top that hugged her body, and blue jeans that had the legs ripped off up to the hips, as well as green combat boots and a double-strap holster. Her weary auburn eyes looked out at the city, and her shoulder-length dark red hair flowed freely. Normally it was done up in a ponytail, but after her time with her partner Rock, she had let it hang loose.

Partner. Thinking about what had happened on the boat they were on last night, Rock seemed more like a lover now. Sure, it had been far from Revy's first time, but it was definitely the first time she had actually enjoyed it. After the One-Earth government was established, the Thailand city of Roanapur, originally a haven for pirates, crime lords, and other such scum, was one of the first places hit by the Justice League. Most of the smart individuals, such as Hotel Moscow, the local triad, and the Lagoon Company headed out immediately and went their separate ways.

After Rock had convinced Revy that they should get into bounty hunting for a living. It kept bread on the table, but it also eventually made "Two-Hands" Revy a notorious individual. Luckily, before she could get a bounty on her head, Revy and Rock got an e-mail from their old friend Benny saying he had settled in the penal colony of Hong Kong with a fellow hacker named Jane. So the partners took the next boat out to seek amnesty within the only independent region of the world.

"Hey," came Rock's voice, "I see you got up before me." Rock's real name was Rokuro Okajima, but that was a name he hadn't gone by in years. He was few years older than Revy, and had definitely benefited from his time spent with the Lagoon Company. His body had grown a decent amount of muscle on it. He was wearing the only thing he had left from his former job as a Japanese businessman, his white dress shirt with black dress pants and shoes. His shirt was partially undone, and the tie he used to have had been discarded long ago. His auburn eyes and short black hair gleamed in the moonlight. "Yeah," Revy said, "I thought I'd come here to relax for a bit. Looks like we're just about there."

Rock nodded as he sat down next to Revy. "I hear Purgatory, the League member who runs Hong Kong, hires the toughest people he can find to act as his Enforcers, keeping the streets safe from criminals who still want to run their dirty business." Revy chuckled. "Guess even a penal colony has rules. Still, this means we may still have a shot at a job. After all, if he's looking for the toughest..." She paused. Rock looked at her concerned. "You alright?" Revy nodded. "Yeah, it's just... I wonder if I can still call myself tough after everything we've been through." Rock gently touched her hand. "You're still plenty tough in my book. Definitely the toughest woman I know." Revy actually smiled at him. "Thanks Rock."

* * *

"Get back here!," James yelled. He and Hex were chasing down a couple of drug smugglers who had been caught down near the fishing docks. "Blasted smugglers don't seem to learn!," Hex exclaimed as he easily dodged around couple fishing nets. The smugglers clearly hoped to take advantage of Hex being out his element as they ran in and around the fishing market, hopping fences and climbing over crates. But the two of them were not in as good shape as James and Hex, who were able to follow their route with little trouble. As the smugglers tried jumping through the window of a floating fishing boat, James tackled the slower of them through the window and had him cuffed shortly afterward.

"Hex!," he called out, "The other one went through the building over there!" Hex made a quick right turn and followed the remaining smuggler through a few rooms, before the smuggler was suddenly pistol whipped from the side. Hex turned to see a young woman in a tight red dress that showed off her modest curves and platform heels, with wavy blonde waist-length hair and bright blue eyes. "I see you're Daddy decided to set you loose as well Patty," Hex said, "Nice work." Patty smirked as she holstered the bright white pistol in her leg holster. "It's all in the wrist. Anyway I heard some new chick is hoping to join the Enforcers as well. Calls herself Revy. She's talking with Dad right now."

* * *

"Rebecca Kang," Purgatory said as he read through the dossier of the woman in front of him, "Alias Two-Hands Revy. Infamous with the NYPD, who I personally believe stepped way out of their boundaries when attempting to discipline you, before eventually making your way to Roanapur in your early twenties. Spent a few years with the pirates known as the Lagoon Company until the Justice League's sudden invasion of the city, after which you gained a reputation as a bounty hunter. And now you've come here, seeking both amnesty and a job." He closed the folder. "I can certainly offer you both, given your history."

"Thanks," Revy said, "Though I would like to ask first, are they any limitations as to what I can do during missions." "First off," Purgatory said, "You will only be allowed use of firearms under specific conditions, or in case of emergencies. So I hope you're good with your fists." Revy chuckled. "I can hold my own. Why not put me to the test first and I'll show you?" Purgatory nodded. "Okay. My daughter Stacey has a few guys that are always hanging around her, doing everything she says in the hopes she'll put out for them. You can use them as punching bags. Follow me."

He led Revy to a small restaurant in the middle of North Point. Purgatory walked over to a young woman wearing a black lolita dress with white and purple striped stockings. Her waist length blue hair had a purple stripe on side and a purple bow on top. She appeared to be very curvaceous. "Hey Stacey," Purgatory said, "This is Revy. She's hoping to become on Enforcer and wants to show off of her hand-to-hand skills. You still have a few of those annoying stalkers?" Stacey grinned. "As a matter of fact..." She peeked out the door. "Hey boys~" She quickly ducked back inside.

Revy, taking the hint, waited just inside the door for one of the guys outside to come rushing in. Revy ambushed the punk with a quick clothesline. "Damn bitch," one of the others said, "We'll teach you to come between us and our black angel." Revy chuckled. "No wonder she lured you guys in here, you're almost perverts." She ducked as one of the punks tried to clothesline her and countered with a quick jab to the ribs. She tripped a second one as he rushed to grab her, then grabbed the first punk and threw him into the wall.

Another punk tried nailing her with a right cross, only to have her side-step him and slam her knee into his chin. She then grabbed him by the collar and landed three punches to his cheekbones before slamming his face into the ground. She then threw the final punk onto the nearby counter and slammed the gate on top of him. "Ouch," Stacey said, "She's definitely a firecracker. Where did you find her Daddy?" "She came to me," Purgatory said, "It looks like you've got the job Revy. And as it happens I have a good job for you to cut your teeth on."

* * *

"I can't believe I'm working a with couple of kids," Revy thought out loud. The two young children, Hansel and Gretel, were identical twins, with bright blue eyes and silver hair. Both were dressed in black lolita fashion similar to Stacey, and in fact they were good friends with her, but Hansel dressed as a boy with short hair, while Gretel dressed as girl with waist-length hair. However, according to Purgatory, both of them were in fact girls. They shared the same split personality, with "Hansel" being the male personality and "Gretel" being the female personality. Just for fun, the two of them wold often switch places.

In spite of their youth, Purgatory had assured Revy that they were very skilled assassins as a result of a traumatic experience they had in Romania that involved a horrific form of child prostitution. That was the sort of thing even Revy didn't like to get into. "So," Revy said, "We're supposed to go through the Night Market and make sure there aren't any assholes trying to extort the vendors, right?" Gretel nodded. "So tell me something," Revy said, "How come you're allowed to carry a gun and I'm not?" "I'm only using rubber bullets," Gretel said, "And I'm not as good at fighting hand-to-hand as my beloved brother."

Revy shrugged. "Whatever, let's start by finding out of there's even any real problems tonight." She approached what looked DVD salesman. "Oh good," the salesman said, "Enforcers. You guys got here real fast. There's already a few thugs from the street trying to run a protection racket." "That so?," Revy said as she dropped her cigarette to the ground and snuffed it out with her boot, "Then we'd better teach those assholes the value of free marketing." She and the twins soon spotted the first unlucky thug harassing a watch vendor. "Excuse me," Hansel said in a sweet voice, "You really shouldn't do such mean things to the nice salesman."

"Beat it kid," the thug said, "We're doing grown-up business here." "Really?," Hansel said as he brought a baseball bat, "Cause I know a few grown-up things too." The salesman quickly got out of the way as Hansel swung hard and knocked the thug over the counter. Revy hopped over and picked up the thug, slamming him into a nearby telephone booth. After giving the thug a final kick, she told him, "You keep fucking around with honest workers in this city, then expect more of the same." Gretel suddenly turned her head over to a grocery vendor not far off.

"Looks like we have more trouble makers," she said as she carefully aimed her air rifle at the thugs. Firing off a few shots, she managed to nail a few of them in key spots. "Ouch," Revy said, "Right in their crotch. Come on kid, let's pick off the rest of them." She and Hansel ran over to the recovering thugs. Revy delivered a deadly kick right to one thugs head as he was on his knees. Hansel dove beneath a second one that was still standing and brought his bat up hard between the thug's legs. As the thug dropped down in pain, Hansel took his bat to the side of the thug's head.

After Revy body slammed another thug onto a cardboard box, she quickly dodged the final thug's punch. The thug tried swinging for her several times before getting struck in the temple by one of Gretel's shots. Revy grabbed the reeling thug and slammed his face into the wall. "Thank you," the grocer said, "You look new to the Enforcers, but it's good to know you are just as good as the veterans. Some more of those street thugs went over to the butcher's in that direction." "Thanks for the tip," Revy said, "We'll be sure to drive them out of the Night Market."

Sure enough, Revy and the twins found a few more thugs picking on the butcher. Revy caught one of them off guard with a quick kick to the pants. She then caught the arm of a second thug trying to punch her and kneed him right in the groin. Before the first thug could help his buddy, Hansel ambushed him with a blow from behind, sending him sprawling into a nearby fish tank. Another thug tried to grab Hansel, but was knocked out with a hail of rubber bullets from Gretel's machine-gun. Revy grabbed the thug she was working on threw him into a nearby vending machine. "Next time you fuckers wanna try anything around here," she said, "Think twice."

Heading out of the Night Market, Revy and the twins ran into Hex. "Not a bad piece a' work little lady," he said. Revy noticed the giant scar on the right side of Hex's face, exposing both his eye and his gums. "Where'd you get a nasty scar like that?," she asked. "From Injuns," Hex said, "They called it 'The Mark of the Demon'. Some day I'll tell ya' the full story, but right now Thomas has more work for us." He led Revy back to the restaurant. As he walked inside, he gave the cashier lady a small pack of bills. "What's that for?," Revy asked.

"Little favor for one of folks who work in the Night Market," Hex explained, "She ordered lunch from this place but got so busy she couldn't get around to paying for it. One thing to remember Miss Revy. Being an Enforcer is about more than strong-arming a few thugs and scoundrels. It's also about helping the people when they need it. Keep that in mind while your here. Your image in Hong Kong is just as important as your fists." "Got it," Revy said, "Though to be honest, I've never really given a damn about others think of me. Least not 'til I met Rock. Oh yeah, he and I still don't have our own place yet."

"Then we'll have to see about getting you one," Purgatory said, "One of the perks of being an Enforcer." He was sitting at table behind the kitchen with several plates of food on it. "Come on in, sit down. I'm sure handing those thugs their asses worked up quite the appetite." "I am starting to get hungry," Revy said as she sat down. As they ate, Purgatory said, "One of the most common jobs you'll find yourself doing, even later in your career, is dealing with the constant threat of ketamine smugglers. Well as it happens one of the top dealers in Hong Kong was recently spotted in the Night Market. I'd like you and Hex to find him. Show him what happens to drug pushers in this city."

* * *

"So the city still has a ketamine problem after all these years," Revy said as she and Hex returned to the Night Market. "There's big money in the drug business," Hex said, "And all that cash flow is too tempting to give up such a dangerous gig. Good news is their supply is running low, been cut off from the outside for years now. Probably only a dozen or so hideouts left in the whole city." "It'd help if we could nail these guys at the source," Revy said as she lit a cigarette, "Burn the candle at both ends so to speak." "That would make the job go by faster," Hex said, "Speaking of, there's our mark now."

The dealer seemed to be chatting up a young woman about half his age. "Hey asshole," Revy called out, "We heard you might a know a thing or two about the drug racket around here." "Shit," the dealer said, "Enforcers." He ran for it, quickly pursued by Revy and Hex. They followed him up the wall next to staircase, across the walkway above the Night Market, then right over one of the banisters and into a stall underneath. The dealer kept dodging through the crowds hoping to lose the two Enforcers, but the crowd parted like the Red Sea to let both of them through easier.

After hopping a couple gates down an alley, Revy and Hex ran into a group of street thugs. "Enforcers!," one of them said, "Kill them!" Hex clocked the first thug who tried to take a swing at him, then punched the thug in the gut before running him into an air conditioner. Revy struck another thug in the head with a swift kick before tripping him and bringing the boot of her heel into the hapless thug's chest. She then slammed the back of her fist into another thug that tried to come up behind her. Hex grabbed the last thug and tossed him into a nearby dumpster.

Once the lid closed, Revy climbed it in pursuit of the dealer above them, followed quickly by Hex. After running onto the upper walkways above the Night Market, the dealer soon found friends among another thugs. "They're Enforcers!," he yelled, "Kill them both!" "They never learn," Revy said. "If they did our job would be easier," Hex replied. He ducked beneath one thug's kick, grabbed his leg, and brought his elbow onto it, breaking the bone in half. He then tossed the thug into a nearby electrical circuit. Revy took another thug and slammed his face into one of the air conditioners, before grabbing another one and throwing him off the walkway.

She then backhanded another of the thugs before grabbing him and delivering several jabs to his ribs before tossing him into one of the ventilation shafts. The dealer tried to sneak up behind her with a knife, but Hex grabbed the dealer's shoulder and slugged him across the jaw. The dealer recovered and tried to attack Hex, only to get tripped by Revy, who then grabbed his leg and stomped down hard on his thigh. As the dealer screamed in agony, dropping his knife, Hex kneeled over to him. "You keep up stupid shit like this you're gonna face a quick banishment. Trust me, our methods may seem harsh but they're nothing compared to what the League can do."

And with that, he picked the dealer up and cuffed him. "You're definitely tough in a fight Miss Revy." "I used to live in Roanapur," Revy said, "That town used to have this sort of shit all over, and while there were cops they usually didn't do anything except investigate the occasional murder." After getting back to Purgatory, Revy and Rock were set up in a nice little apartment that had everything the two of them would need. "You know," Rock said, "This may be a sort of prison, but it's still a lot nicer than actual prison." Revy chuckled. "This may be a prison Rocky baby, but we're more the guards than the prisoners. Come on." She invited him over to the bed. "It's time we got to sleep."

* * *

Meanwhile Hex was strolling around when he spotted a woman calling him up to one of the overpass bridges. Once he got up there he asked, "What seems to be the problem ma'am?" "Nothing serious," the woman, "I just need a man's opinion. See, I need to know if my shirt looks too tight." She playfully showed off her outfit, and as Hex was looking her over, some thug clocked him over the head and grabbed some of his money. "Damn muggers," Hex said as he picked up his hat and ran after the mugger. Hex soon had the mugger cornered on one of the rooftops with two other thugs.

Hex quickly grabbed one of the thugs and threw them off the side of the roof. Another thug tried to slug Hex, but he grabbed the thug's arm slammed his elbow into it, causing it to break. He then grabbed the thug and slammed his head into an adjacent building. He then turned his attention to the mugger. Grabbing him by the collar, Hex said, "Son, you done made the big mistake of trying to rob from an Enforcer." Nervously, the mugger reached into his pocket and gave Hex back his money. "Much obliged," Hex said, "And just to make sure you get the message..." He slammed the mugger's head against the floor, then walked off.

* * *

"Brock Roberts?," Purgatory asked. He was surprised to get visit from Lobo, one his closest friends in the League. He was less surprised to learn that he had been sent by Conroy. "Brock is just some young man whose father happens to be a political prisoner here in Hong Kong," Purgatory said, "Far as I know there's nothing special about him." "Then perhaps you can't feel the energy that boy is holding back," came a deep voice from behind the two heroes. Lobo turned to see a tall African-American man wearing Catholic priest robes and sporting an afro, as well as a beard and mustache that covered most of his face. The man's red eyes looked over Lobo.

"There's no need to worry," Purgatory said, "I know Lobo's not under mind control. Lobo let me introduce Reverend Gabriel. You know how my two daughters are half-angel. Well apparently Gabriel was sent here to keep an eye on them and direct towards destroying random ghosts that occasionally pop up here in Hong Kong." Lobo nodded. "I get it. But what do you mean by mind control?" "Didn't it seem strange at that meeting?," Purgatory said, "Conroy simply asked us all to leave after the toast. You'd think at least Bruce or Luthor would question why Conroy would want us gone so soon after meeting us."

"Good point," Lobo said, "You and I were just following the crowd, and I'll admit I didn't think anything of the fact that he asked us to leave until just now. What made you think of it?" "I thought it suspicious right away," Purgatory explained, "And I also realized how Conroy could have mind controlled the rest of the League. If you recall, out of the glasses of Ginger Ale only three didn't have ice, yours, mine, and Conroy's." "Well, yeah," Lobo said, "I know neither of us takes ice in our drinks. Leaves more room for a little more drink. Oh wait... I get it, Conroy said he didn't like ice because it interfered with the taste of the drink, but ice is completely tasteless. True it can anesthetize the taste buds, but not from brief contact."

Purgatory nodded. "There's more, though. Do you remember how I said I had seen Conroy earlier at a UN banquet. Well I was telling the truth about that, but during that time I saw him drinking from a glass that definitely had ice cubes in it. If Conroy did slip the League a mind control agent, it was contained in the ice and got mixed in the drinks as the ice melted. I remember none of us would touch the Ginger Ale until Conroy had taken a sip, giving the ice a little more time to melt." Lobo suddenly remembered something. "Would you kindly...," he murmured.

Purgatory shook his head in confusion. "Twice when I was talking with him," Lobo explained, "Conroy asked me to do something for him, and started the request with the three words, 'would you kindly'." "I remember Conroy saying those same three words during a phone conversation we had," Purgatory said, "Also before giving me a request. But what if it was more a command than a request, using a post-hypnotic code in the form of a question, thus giving the illusion of free will." "That's just like Conroy," Gabriel said, "He and I have crossed paths before. Thomas, as long as Brock is within Hong Kong, he is out of Conroy's reach. But the sooner he and Patty can be convinced to marry, the safer he'll be." Purgatory nodded. "Let's not rush it though, or Conroy will be on to us. And we'll need a plan to lure the rest League to us so we can free them from Conroy's control."

Chapter 4 complete

**I realize I've revealed Conroy as a potential villain (even sooner than I planned) but I haven't yet stated what his plan is. That's for later, and there's still more to do in Hong Kong. So stay tuned for the next chapter, and read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Deathstroke

**Get ready, cause from this chapter one we'll be experiencing some superhero fights. Disclaimer: I don't own DC, Black Lagoon, or Panty & Stocking.**

Chapter 5: Deathstroke

Justice League dossier on Deathstroke

Real name: Slade Wilson

Slade Wilson joined the army from at the age of 16, having lied about his age in order to enlist. After a stint in Korea he was assigned to Camp Washington where he rose to the rank of major, later marrying his mentor, Captain Adeline Kane, while at camp. Slade later volunteered to be part of an experiment designed to make troops less susceptible to truth serums. The experiment turned out badly, and Slade slipped into a coma for several months. Upon awakening, he learned he was able to access 90% of his higher brain functions, and his strength, durability, and agility were improved to super-human levels. However, he was denied reenlistment into the armed forces.

Eager to serve his country, he took on a job as a mercenary for hire under the codename Deathstroke. This job made him many enemies, some of whom kidnapped his youngest son for revenge. Slade was able to save his son's life, but at the cost of his own right eye. This did little to detriment him, and he still had such confidence his skills that he made no secret of the loss of his eye, going so far as to redesign his mercenary outfit to highlight this fact.

Later on Slade's son joined the Teen Titans as the superhero Jericho. Because the Titans reminded Slade of himself when he was younger, he decided to mentor them personally. He was particularly effective in teaching the Titans hand-to-hand combat tactics to supplement their various superpowers. He later underwent an experimental procedure that gave him regenerative capabilities and slowed his aging. After Nightwing, Cyborg, and Raven joined the Justice League, Deathstroke joined as well, believing it would be up to the previous generation of Titans to teach the newer generations that were likely to follow.

It should be noted that Deathstroke is not actually a meta-human, but rather an enhanced human. His time in the military has trained his mind to be that of a tactical genius, able to anticipate and defeat almost any opponent. While his missing right eye is an obvious weakness, so far no enemy he has faced has been able to properly exploit it.

* * *

"I'm glad you agreed to meet Slade," Conroy said, "It seems there are problems with the penal colony in Hong Kong." "There haven't been any problems reported in Thomas's notes," Deathstroke said, "So far it seems he's been doing a good job keeping everything in line." "Perhaps on the surface," Conroy said, "But I've received word that a certain young man was transferred to Hong Kong when he was supposed to be sent over to Ryker's. Purgatory has refused to transfer the boy over so far. I sent Lobo earlier to deal with it yesterday but he hasn't returned. Slade, would you kindly go to Hong Kong and retrieve Brock Roberts by any means necessary?" Slade nodded and headed out. "That's more like it," Conroy said, "I was sure at least one of them had been infected."

* * *

Revy was strolling around the Night Market with two other Enforcers. One of them was an old friend and professional rival of her's named Shenhua, who happened to be a Hong Kong native. Shenhua was a beautiful young woman wearing a red floral Chinese dress with a white overcoat and high heels. Her waist-length black hair was completely straight and covered one of her deep red eyes. She was fond of bladed throwing weapons as opposed to using guns. The other Enforcer was Frederica Sawyer, a teen-aged girl around the same age as Purgatory's daughters. She was dressed in a black gothic lolita outfit, which Revy was sure was given to her by Stacey, and short black hair with black eyes that were always half-closed. There was an ultravoice strapped to her throat since her vocal cords had been cut at some point.

"Why we gotta patrol the Night Market?," Shenhua said in her Chinese accent, "I thought you and the twins took of care of things here." "I'm still a fresh Enforcer Chinglish," Revy said, using her favorite nickname for Shenhua, "Most street thugs might not know about me yet." "Bet they will soon enough," Sawyer said in an electronic voice, enjoying a bowl of noodle soup from the market. As they passed one of the stalls, a lady called out, "Excuse me, could you three help me please?" Three Enforcers stopped. "What's up?," Revy asked. "My husband was recently admitted to the hospital," the woman said, "And I wanted to cash in the insurance on our car to pay the bills. I need someone to drive it into the harbor for me."

"Trashing cars?," Revy said with a grin, "Sounds fun. Where's it parked?" "Just outside the east exit of the Night Market," the woman replied. "Alright then," Revy said, "Come on girls, time to play sinkers and floaters with a busted vehicle." They found the car where the woman said it would be. Revy got in the driver's seat, with Shenhua next to her and Sawyer behind her. "Luckily I've gotten a chance to get the layout of Hong Kong," Revy said, "The harbor's not too far from here." She drove up to the harbor before stopping. "Get ready to bail," she said right before hitting the accelerator. A split-second afterward, the three woman bailed from the car as it sped into the water. "I think that should do it," Revy said.

* * *

"I don't know," James said as he and Hex were driving through the city, "Why would Conroy want to control the League?" "You're talking about twenty-six of the world's greatest superheroes," Hex said, "That'd be a lot of muscle for whoever controlled them. Now Thomas is thinking once Conroy thinks Lobo's failed him, he'll start sending other members of the League to replace him." James shrugged, then spotted someone trying to flag him down. He pulled over, then asked, "What's up?" "You guys are Enforcers, right?," the man said, "I was in one the organized street races, and I would have won until one of my competitors ran me off the road. Can you teach him not to cheat like that? His car's parked not too far from here."

"Okay," James said, "We'll see what we can do." Driving over to where the car was parked, James got out and went for the trunk of the car they were driving. "No need for hardware," Hex said, "Let's see if the cheating son of a bitch has anything in _his_ trunk." He opened the trunk and found a tire iron. He then proceeded to use the tire iron to smash apart the vehicle. "Hey!," came an angry voice, "What are you doing to my car?" "A citizen mentioned the owner of this car ran him off the road during a street race," James said. "Big deal," the man said, "It's a street race. No rules."

"There are in this colony," James said, "Why else would we take the time to clear out civilian traffic ahead of time?" The man turned around scratching his chin, then quickly tried to backhand James. James dodged, and Hex knocked the man out with the tire iron. "Next time pay attention to the rules," he said as he dropped the tire iron next the man. The two Enforcers then get back in their car. "If Conroy is trying to use the League for his own purposes," James said as they drove off, "What is he after? What are his goals?" "Your guess is as good as mine," Hex said.

* * *

"So who's this Brock kid Dad mentioned?," Stacey said. She and Patty were driving through the city in the car Purgatory had bought them. "Some kid who's dad came here for whatever reason," Patty said, "To be honest, the guy's dad is a douche. But Brock himself is alright. And as a bonus, he doesn't look at me like a pervert would. I could certainly see myself dating him. But I've gotta go with my dad on this, marriage at this point might be rushing it." "Yeah," Stacey said, "But to hear ol' Gabriel talk, the sooner you marry Brock the better."

Patty giggled. "Well, I still barely know the guy, but maybe. I'd say give it a while before I consider it, and truth be told he's the same way. Doesn't like his douchebag of a father forcing him into it." Just then, she spotted a young punk clock a citizen while he was shopping. The punk ran for his car and drove off. "The hell...? Stacey after that punk quick!" Stacey floored the accelerator and drove after the punk. "Pull alongside him!," Patty said. Once the two cars were side-by-side, Patty materialized her semi-automatic pistol. "This'll teach you to harass citizens in our Dad's colony," she said, and she shot out the punk's tires.

The punk was quickly picked by a few more nearby Enforcers, who dragged him off. "Some folks have no self-respect," Stacey said, "And some of them are repeat offenders. Haven't they figured out yet that so long as Dad is in charge, crime won't be tolerated?" "Some guys are just dumb," Patty replied, "So how's you love life been?" Stacey shrugged. "Well, creepy stalkers aside, I have actually a relationship with Jonah Hex. There's just something alluring about that scar of his." Patty snickered. "You always were the odd-ball."

* * *

Purgatory checked to make sure the drunk he had tossed over the railing near the seawall was still alive. "Jeez Tom," Brock said, "Why'd you go and do that?" "Sometimes drunks cause more problems than even the drug smugglers," Purgatory said, "Public disturbances interrupt everyday lives. Besides, you really want a t-shirt with that guy on it?" He and Brock had been asked by a local shop owner to take some landscape pictures for her shirts. They had already gotten one of the local Shaolin Temple, and had come out to the seawall for a picture of the sunset. However, a random drunk had stupidly decided to get in the way of Brock's perfect shot and refused to move until the picture was taken, prompting Purgatory to send him over the railing.

"Asshole," Purgatory said, "And that's not a word you'll hear a member of the Justice League use often." "Must come from all that time running a penal colony," Brock said, "And is it just me, or did he also sound... Perverted?" "Must be one of Stacey's fanboys," Purgatory said as he got in the car. As he and Brock drove off, Purgatory said, "So, you've had a chance to meet Patty. What do you think of her?" Brock blushed. "Well, she's very beautiful. Seems there's a lot she got from her mother." Purgatory smiled. "Yeah, including her crazy personality. I know you think you're too plain for here, but take it from me. There's more to you than I think even you realize. Besides, she seems to like you." Brock turned even redder. "R-Really...? Wow, I had no idea. Then again, it's still kinda early."

* * *

"So what's the report?," James asked. Rock had studied the Enforcers work on the ketamine smugglers in Hong Kong and believed he had pin-pointed a major supplier. Sure enough, when Purgatory sent one of his undercovers to question a known dealer, it led right to the supplier. "The undercover had to ruff up a few customers that tried going into business for themselves," Rock said, "But it paid off big time. He not only got some evidence from the supplier, but also got into contact with a secondary contact. And from the look of it, this one has the locations of every other drug deal going on in the city." "Which could lead us to squashing the entire racket once and for all," James said, "I picked a good day to sign on with this group."

* * *

"Chasing down stolen goods seems kinda low-level," Revy said, "And there aren't even too many tough guards around." A tip from one of the Enforcers' informants had mentioned several smugglers bringing in a supply of stolen watches from out of the colony. The shipment was supposed to be brought in somewhere around North Point. Purgatory had sent Revy and Rock to deal with the situation. "Should be somewhere around here," Rock said, "I take it you'll be taking care of the fighting." "I've seen you take bullets to the shoulder and still walk straight," Revy said, "But you can't fight worth shit, no offense." Rock smiled and shrugged.

Once they reached the spot where the shipment was supposed to be, Revy hopped out of the van they were using. She raced over to the group of thugs and clocked one of them across the jaw. The others tried dog-piling her, but Revy grabbed one of them and threw him into a nearby dumpster. She then swept her leg across the ground, tripping two more of them. As one got up, Revy grabbed him and punched him hard in the ribs. She then dragged him over to a nearby power box and threw him into it.

Soon enough another group of thugs showed up, one of them with a crowbar. The thug swung the crowbar at Revy, who caught it and wrenched it out of the thug's hand. She then struck several of the thugs across the face with it, and nailed another thug in the stomach. Shortly after all of them were floored, another van drove out of the warehouse like a bat out of hell. "Damn," Rock said, "Revy hurry back in!" Revy leaped back into the van as Rock floored the accelerator. Chasing the van through the city streets, the duo was soon ambushed by several cars that seemed to be protecting the other van. As one pulled up alongside Rock, he slammed his van into the car as hard as possible.

The car spun out and crashed into nearby building. Rock continued to systematically take down the escort cars until the van remained. "Damn Rocky baby," Revy said, "When did you get all hardcore like that?" Rock just grinned as he slammed into the thugs' van, causing it to smash into a guard rail near the edge of the highway. With the driver knocked out, Revy opened the back to confiscate the stolen watches. "Don't know what all the security was about," she said whew she got back in, "The watches are obvious fakes." "So they weren't just smugglers," Rock said, "But counterfeiters. This is definitely going in our report for this incident."

* * *

"I'm at Lok Fu Park," Hex said into his cell phone, "Are we sure this is where that supplier is supposed to be hanging out?" 'He makes all his business here,' Purgatory said from the other end, 'Now the reason why these thugs are so confident in their drug rackets is because they've hot-wired the CCTV cameras that normally link directly back to HQ. There are always a few street punks hired to make sure the cameras can't be re-linked.' "So I start by taking them out first," Hex said, "Then hack the camera and re-link it back to your end. Then we wait for the smuggler and arrest him." 'Bingo,' Purgatory said, 'Better get started.'

Hex started by walking right into the group of thugs and waiting for them to surround him. One of the thugs tried to slug him, Hex grabbed his attacker's arm and snapped it. He then grabbed him and tossed him into a nearby vending machine. A second thug swung for Hex's face, but Hex was able to duck beneath it. He then uppercutted the thug and sent him sprawling. He grabbed the leg of a third punk who tried to to kick him and slammed his elbow on the punk's thigh. He then delivered a blow to the thug's ribs and followed up with a straight right to his jaw.

Hex grabbed the last punk as he charged and tossed him into a nearby dumpster. "Sit a down a spell," Hex said as he walked over to the camera box. Using the smart phone he was given, Hex easily by-passed the security code and link the camera to HQ. "I'd like to see Wild Bill Hicock do that," Hex said before calling Purgatory. "It's done." 'Good work,' Purgatory said, 'Get out of sight and I'll send some more Enforcers down. Then wait for my signal and bust the supplier.' An hour later, Hex and James were escorting the supplier down to detention hall.

* * *

Brock drove his new motorcycle up to where Patty was waiting for him. "Dad said he knows someone who can train you to be an Enforcer," Patty said as she got on the bike, "Personally, I think you could make a great fighter." She playfully wrapped her arms around Brock's waist, causing him to blush. "Well then," he said nervously, "Just show me the way." The dojo was slightly underground in one of the buildings in the center of North Point. When they got inside, Brock was amazed to see that the sifu, or teacher, was only middle-age. "I thought it would be some old yet athletic individual."

The sifu walked over to him. "I see someone has been watching too many kung fu movies. Good to see you again Patricia. So, this is the one Thomas wanted me to train." "You know Purgatory?," Brock asked. "Indeed," the sifu said, "Many years ago, he was a student of mine. Even then he had his strange inability to feel pain, but he had not yet taken the moniker of Purgatory. Still, once he became a superhero, he used what he had learned as it was meant to used. To defend others. Once he established Hong Kong as an independent penal colony within the One-Earth government, I was more than happy to train those he had selected to be his Enforcers. Now, let us see how skilled you are for starters."

The sifu began with a few quick lessons on directing attacks at someone other than the person in front of oneself. After a quick mock fight to ascertain Brock's abilities, the sifu scratched his chin. "You do have much potential, but at the same time there is much you hold back. Thomas did mention there is a hidden power buried within you. How and when it will be released is difficult to say, but I believe that when it is released you will find much greater strength than before. For now, it will do you good to practice the basics."

* * *

Purgatory and his Enforcers were enjoying lunch when one of the informants rushed inside the restaurant. "Mr. Martin, Deathstroke's been spotted inside the city." "I was wondering when Conroy would send someone else," Purgatory said, "Hex, James, let's go greet our old friend." Purgatory met with Deathstroke in the middle of a park. "Let's skip the pleasantries," Deathstroke said, "I'm here for Brock Roberts." "No doubt you've been compelled to find him by Conroy," Purgatory said, "But I can honestly say that whatever story he fed you first, it's a lie. The only reason Brock is here is because his father, a political prisoner, brought him here."

"Why don't I just take the kid to Ryker's," Deathstroke said, "And we can sort this out." Purgatory looked at the former mercenary. "Right now you don't have the authority to take anyone out of this colony without my say-so. That's what the entire League agreed on. Any attempt to force him out, and I'll be forced to assert my authority here." Deathstroke sighed. "I'll be honest Tom, I didn't want it to come to this." He drew his rifle. "But Conroy asked me to bring Brock in by any means necessary." Purgatory scoffed and slammed his heel against the ground.

And sudden small crag erupted from the ground and knocked the rifle out of Slade's hand. "Hmph, almost forgot the elemental control. You've gotten better at that by the way." "Fifteen years of practice," Purgatory said. Deathstroke drew his sword and readied himself in a combat stance. Purgatory drew no weapon, but simply adopted a stance of his own. Before Deathstroke could make his next move, Purgatory spun around and a shadow burst seeped from his hands. He aimed straight for Deathstroke's remaining eye. Deathstroke panicked for a second before calming down and drawing his sword closer to himself.

He swung everytime he heard something move. While he hit something several times, it was hard to tell if he had injured Purgatory or not, since no pain meant Purgatory didn't scream when he was struck by any sort of blow. Suddenly something jerked away Deathstroke's arm and disarmed him, then smashed into his arm. When the darkness finally faded, Deathstroke saw Jonah Hex a split-second before Hex knocked him out with the butt of his shotgun. "I coulda sworn Slade would was harder to beat than this," Hex said. "Maybe this has something to do with it," James said as he rolled the mercenary on his back. Some sort of metallic growth had formed on the back of Deathstroke's neck. Purgatory applied a little electric energy and was able to remove it. "Something tells me Conroy made this. But why?"

Chapter 5 complete

**I said there were would be superhero fights. I didn't say they'd be long and complicated. And with most of the heroes of the Justice League, Purgatory is gonna need some backup. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter. Read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Lex Luthor

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC, Black Lagoon, or Panty & Stocking.**

Chapter 6: Lex Luthor

Justice League dossier on Lex Luthor

Real name: Alexander Luthor

Lex Luthor grew up in the Suicide Slums of Metropolis, an area once known for it's extreme poverty. His parents were known to be abusive, but Luthor was aways able to rise above these situations under the belief that things could only get better. Fate seemed to reward his patience, as a random car accident killed both of Luthor's parents, leaving him as the sole beneficiary of their one-million dollar life insurance policy.

Luthor used his newfound wealth to found LexCorp, and with his impressive intelligence quickly built it up into a multinational conglomerate. Among the many feats attributed to LexCorp is turning the Suicide Slums from a poverty-stricken neighborhood into a thriving center of commerce, Luthor's way of insuring that no child from that area would have the horrible childhood he did. In addition, Luthor used various contacts and informants to keep an eye on organized crime in the city, often waiting until he had found the top crime lord before bringing entire criminal empires crashing down.

When Superman first showed up in Metropolis, Luthor realized something. He himself was skilled at crime fighting, but always had to do it in such a way that criminals wouldn't know he was behind their downfall, since revealing himself in such a way would only seal his fate. Superman on the other hand could fight crime and still be in the limelight. Whenever possible, Luthor would send Superman information on criminal dealings he had uncovered, knowing the Man of Steel would be able to handle it with little effort.

Luthor first started using his robotic battle suit when he admitted to a little bit of jealousy that he couldn't fight crime the same way Superman could. Superman simply said that with Luthor's brain, he could figure out a way. And so Luthor put his team at LexCorp to work creating a suit that could emulate Superman's strength and flight. The design went through several trials before Luthor decided to make the suit's capabilities completely original; he wanted to fight alongside Superman rather than upstage him. While his new suit does posses strength similar to Superman's, it's flight capabilities are not as fast. In addition, Luthor has equipped the suit with a number of non-lethal weapons.

While Luthor is only human, he is perhaps the greatest genius of the current generation. His skills in both science and business have helped him to make LexCorp one of the biggest multinational corporations of the world, rivaled only by Wayne Enterprises. Luthor was even able to take some of the technology Superman brought from Krypton to create a nanotech pill that improves human physiology. Many members of the Justice League who lack true superpowers have taken this pill for the purpose of taking on stronger super criminals. He is also a talented combatant, using a combined fighting style from styles the other members of the League have taught him.

Luthor has set aside a portion of LexCorp's profits for the purpose of supporting the League, and later the Hong Kong penal colony. Despite always wanting to get into politics, Luthor still felt humbled when the League was placed in charge of the One-Earth government. Using his new position of power, he has again begun by making vast relief efforts at his own expense, bringing many third-world countries of economical depression.

* * *

"Deathstroke has been missing for twenty-four hours now," Conroy said, "I'm surprised you're not as worried as I am." "Slade's a survivor," Luthor said, "And Thomas would never kill, especially a fellow superhero." Conroy turned to look at him. "I wish I could share your sentiments, but then why has Deathstroke not contacted us?" Luthor raised an eyebrow. In fact he had received an encrypted communication from Deathstroke shortly after his arrival in Hong Kong, mentioning something about being mind controlled. Conroy's secretary came in, dropping some files on Conroy's desk.

"Thank you Nelly," Conroy said. Luthor looked at the young secretary. She was wearing a light brown women's business suit and black high heels. She also had bright red skin, white hair done up in a ponytail, short fangs, and a horn in the middle of her forehead. "Interesting," Luthor said, "She reminds me of..." "Luthor," Conroy said, "Would you kindly not mention my secretary to anyone?" Luthor looked back at Conroy. "Yes, sorry. I just thought she looked like someone I once knew." "Perhaps," Conroy said, "Regardless, we still have that little business to discuss." He clasped his hands. "It regards Brock Roberts."

* * *

James walked into Purgatory's HQ and saw a few of the top Enforcers in the room as well. "Something wrong?," he asked. "Something interesting you should know about me," Purgatory said, "But this isn't the first time I've been in Hong Kong." "I know," James said, "According your Justice League file, you're a British-Chinese. In fact the first five of your life were spent in Hong Kong." Purgatory nodded. "And even in those days, the minibus racket was active. Triads gaining a little extra money from a legitimate resource. The only difference is these days, triad wannabes are taking the routes by force rather than negotiation, and are charging ten times the normal toll."

Into the room stepped a Chinese man in his mid-thirties. He wore a long black coat and dress pants with shoes. His eyes were covered by sunglasses, and he had short black hair. "This is Mr. Chang," Purgatory said, "He came here with his triad from Roanapur hoping to have a hand in more legal business affairs. He's managed to take control of most of the bus routes. But those damn wannabes still stubbornly cling to Marlborough Drive. James, I want you to take a few Enforcers and wrest control of the route from them. Send a message to those street punks so they think twice about extorting from the public."

James nodded, and walked out with Hex, Sawyer, and Revy. Taking a minibus down the route, James said, "We take the route one stop at time, one Enforcer per route. Fuck up any wannabe who gives us trouble." Revy smirked. "Just point me in the right direction." James drove up to the first stop and let Sawyer off. "Lady does her work well," Hex said James drove to the next stop. "Tom must be pretty laid-back if he's more worried about a bus racket than the Justice League," Revy said. "If Conroy is controlling the League," James said, "Then he's using them in a manner that is blatantly illegal. Remember how Slade said Conroy was after Brock Roberts?"

"Conroy can't touch Brock while he's here in Hong Kong," Hex said, "And he's obviously too impatient for the paperwork needed to have him transferred within his grasp. Still, Brock seems like an ordinary kid. Why's Conroy after him?" James shrugged. "Who knows? Oh, here's the next stop. Revy you take this one." "Got it," Revy said, "I'll try to leave them with their teeth intact." As James drove to the next stop he said, "What I wanna now is who the hell is Conroy? Guy comes out of nowhere just to be the new UN liaison for the Justice League, but we hear nothing of his political background before then." "Wasn't he the mayor of some town or other?," Hex asked. "It's a long jump from mayor to the UN," James said, "Here's the next stop."

Stepping out onto the stop, Hex and James confronted the triad thugs. Hex caught one thug with a quick clothesline, then ducked under second thugs punch before delivering a quick kick to his throat. James grabbed the second one and threw him onto a nearby store counter, slamming the grate on top of him. A second tried to grab him, but he ducked beneath the punk and slammed his foot into the punk's back. He then picked the thug up and slammed him into a nearby telephone booth. "I'd say that cleans things up," Hex said, "Just got the call in. Revy and Sawyer are done on their end." "Alright," James said, "Let's pick them up and report to Purgatory."

* * *

Rock was sitting inside the chicken van waiting for his mark. Once he knew who the drug supplier's new contact was, Purgatory got the idea to bust both of them at the same time. Rock was given a set of dock workers clothes and a chicken van to track down the supplier to the deal. Soon enough Rock spotted the supplier and carefully trailed him down to the docks. Once the supplier and his contact got the deal started, Rock took a few pictures while staying out of sight. Once the deal moved to the docks, Rock followed behind them.

Spotting a guard near the edge of the docks, Rock quickly pretended to be drunk. "Damn... Don't feel so good... Need to get home..." He threw up near the guard, scaring him off. As Rock headed for a nearby boat, he could hear the guard throwing up for real. Rock climbed to the top of the boat and waited for the deal to go down. When the supplier pulled a gun on his contact, Rock quickly pulled out his smart phone and used to take a picture of the double-cross. The next thing he heard was two shots from the gun. Rock then called Purgatory. "Tom, it's Rock. The supplier just killed his contact, two in the chest."

'Well,' Purgatory said, 'That stops the flow of ketamine at least.' "Yeah," Rock said, "And I can give you the supplier on a platter. I have the deal and the double-cross on camera. I'll send you the pictures." 'Good work,' Purgatory said, 'Come back in.' Rock got back to the chicken van and drove it back to HQ, where Purgatory was waiting. "We nailed the supplier for murder," he said, "He's being banished to the mainland, where special forces have been alerted to his crimes. We've also seized and destroyed a month's supply of ketamine. That was nice work Rock. Come on, dinner's on me."

* * *

Revy decided to take her motorcycle out for a drive when she was waved down by a woman next to a broken down car. "Excuse me Miss," the woman said when Revy pulled over, "My car broke down, and you look like you might be able to fix it." "I guess I can take a look," Revy said. As she leaned over to inspect the engine, some punk slugged her from behind and grabbed her wallet. "Damn asshole," Revy said as she ran after the mugger. After running him down to one of the docks, she found he had been joined by two more thugs. "And here I thought things would be boring," Revy said.

She grabbed the first thug and threw him into the water. Then she grabbed the second and kneed him in the groin before knocking him out with a swift kick to his head. Grabbed the mugger by the collar, she said, "You need to think twice about mugging an Enforcer, pal." She then got a good look at the man. "Hey, you're that same mugger who blind-sided Hex, aren't you?" The mugger gulped, and Revy slammed her fist into his face. "I take it back, you need to think thrice before messing with us." She picked up her wallet and headed back for the highway.

* * *

Purgatory and James walked over to the local karaoke club. "One of our informants said the club manager was being forced to pay protection money," Purgatory explained, "I thought it best to handle this one personally." Using his authority to enter the VIP room, Purgatory confronted the manager. "Listen, we're old friends here. But you need to tell me or my Enforcers if someone trying to extort you. You know those low-level thugs can't stand up to us." Just then, a group of soldier burst into the VIP room. "Damn," James said, "They're from the siege army. Thought we had those guys locked down at the bridge."

"They got here too fast," Purgatory said, "Which means they were here to begin with. Looks like they're the ones forcing the manager to pay protection." The first soldier slugged Purgatory in the cheek. Purgatory just smiled and returned the favor, sending the soldier sailing into the wall. "James," he said, "Send a call to Shenhua. She's the closest Enforcer. I'll deal with these losers." He summoned his sword and swung it at another soldier. What surprised him was that the Rapture went straight through the soldier. Purgatory soon realized why. "They're robots! The whole siege army must be artificial."

He dodged another soldiers punch and kicked him into the nearby fish tank, then sliced through another of the soldiers. After several more soldiers burst into the ground floor and tried using their guns. But before they could fire, several knives went through their firing arms. "Shenhua," Purgatory said, "Just in time." One of the soldiers turned around only to have his head kicked off by Shenhua. "You could have mentioned I'd be fighting robots," she said. "Just found out ourselves," James said as he uppercutted another soldier.

One of the remaining soldiers started going for his grenade, but Purgatory grabbed his head and let loose a massive electrical jolt. The lightning arced to the remaining soldiers and shorted them out. Shenhua picked up the head of the robotic soldier she had just decapitated. "These were soldiers in the siege army outside Hong Kong. What were they doing here?" "Trying to build themselves up as a threat no doubt," James said, "They'd been extorting money from the manager of the club. Don't know why, since robots wouldn't need money." "Whoever built them might," Purgatory said, "There are a few engineers under our watch. We'll see if they can't figure out who manufactured this army."

* * *

Brock met Patty at the cemetery in the city. "Thanks for coming out here," Patty said, "Normally it's my Dad who would come out here with me, but I'm getting a little old for that." "Sure," Brock said, "But why come out here at all?" Patty pointed out the glass casket. Inside was Jennifer's body, still as pristine as it was the day she died, with the hole in her chest covered up. "This is... Was... My mother," Patty explained, "Dad told me she was an angel who fell from heaven and chose to redeem herself by helping to defeat evil here on Earth."

"What happened to her?," Brock asked. "I don't remember much of that day," Patty said, a tear coming down her eye, "I was only four at the time. Maybe it was a defense mechanism. I do remember someone tried to break into our house, and mother told me and my sister Stacey to hide. There was some talking, the sounds of a fight, then a horrible sound I just can't describe. Then the intruder left. Me and my sister didn't dare come out of our hiding spot until we heard Dad's voice. He was kneeling beside mother, crying. And to make things worse it was also the day of the Justice League's greatest triumph."

She looked to the sky. "Whenever I look up to the sky, I wonder what kind of place Heaven could be, and why Mother had to leave it. I never had the chance to ask her. And now I never will." Brock noticed there was another glass casket next to Jennifer's, holding Lydia's body. "Who was she?" "She was the third in Dad's old group," Patty said, "She was apparently a demon who chose to fight for humans. She died in the same way Mom did. I heard Lydia had children, but no one knows where they are now. If they're still alive, they be about a year older than me and Stacey." Brock looked over at Patty, and helped dry one of her tears. "Thanks Brock," she said, placing her arm over his shoulders.

* * *

Purgatory was treating his Enforcers to dinner at their usual hangout. "We've learned two important about the siege army," he said, "One, they're not human, but rather robots. And two, they're trying to extort certain people in the city." "I always wondered why that army was just covering the bridge," Hex said, "Leaving the remainder of our supply routes open. They ain't trying to scare us, they're trying scare the locals." Purgatory nodded. "Right now I have some people working on the robots remains to see who created them. So far all we know is that whoever built them used products from this planet." "Doesn't help to narrow our suspects," Revy said, "But why would someone want to scare the locals here in Hong Kong? This is a penal colony." Purgatory scratched his chin. "Come to think about it, I do know one person who's been interested in Hong Kong as of late."

* * *

Brock was in the last round of a local martial arts club. Even he was surprised at how little his opponents had actually been able to hit him. One guy swung his arm to strike Brock in the head, but he grabbed it and twisted it in such a way that it caused his opponent to scream in agony. Brock followed with a quick kick to the head. The next guy tried delivering a kick of his own, but Brock grabbed his leg and delivered a swift punch to the man's groin. Grabbing the last opponent, Brock rushed him over to the nearby railing and threw him over. Patty, who was nearby, applauded. "Damn Brock, you're hardcore. I can see why Dad thinks so highly of you."

Brock nodded. "I don't even know what got into me. I just saw these guys ready to fight, and I just... I acted instinctively. Like I've been doing it my whole life. But I gotta ask, why were those guys fighting like they hated me?" Patty giggled. "Stacey isn't the only one with creepy stalkers around town. A lot of those guys were probably jealous of us." Brock nodded. "But, is there even really an 'us' yet?" Patty thought. "Well, getting there I'd say. Pretty close too." She smiled and wrapped her arm around Brock's. The two walked off smiling.

* * *

Brock later walked into the restaurant where Purgatory was enjoying dinner. "Heard you cleaned up at the martial arts club," Purgatory said, "You're a lot better than you give yourself credit for." "Thanks," Brock said. Purgatory finished his noodles. "Let me get down to business. One of our informants was at a street race the other day and saw one guy get killed. Now it's not uncommon for cars to deliberately run into each other, and long as they don't run each other off the road that's fine. Needless to say, there have more than a few accidents. But from what the informant said, this was no accident. Someone was deliberately murdering a racing opponent. I've heard you're a good driver, so I've set you up for the next race. Establish yourself in the street racing circuit, and we'll go from there."

Brock took the car provided and headed for the race start. The race headed through North Point and some of Central, weaving around the highway and the docks. Purgatory had given Brock a decently fast car, and with good knowledge of the race course, Brock was able to claim first place. After the race, Brock spotted a top contender speaking with the local champion. He asked around and found out that several people had challenged the champion, but none of them had survived the race. Suspicious, Brock got out his cell and drove off. "Tom, it's Brock. I think I may have us a suspect."

* * *

Hex finished loading up the drug supplier that had been caught at Lu Mei Alley. "Them twins certainly do more damage than you'd think," he said to Revy. Hansel and Gretel had gone to the drug spot and quickly taken out the thugs that were safeguarding the camera box. Revy smirked. "Those kids are even more messed up than I am. I wonder what sort of history they had." Hex looked at her. "You don' wanna know. Trust me." The supplier was driven off to face banishment. "It's right about time for Conroy to be sending someone, dontcha think?," Hex asked. Revy loaded her semi-automatic. "Probably, which means we should get in position."

* * *

Luthor woke up to the smell of cooking. "Glad you could join us Mr. Luthor," came Shenhua voice, "Mr. Martin is waiting for you in the kitchen." Earlier that day, Luthor, compelled by Conroy, had tried to attack Purgatory. But his suit was overpowered by Purgatory's increased strength. However, the last thing Luthor had seen before blacking out was another of Purgatory's Enforcers barreling down on him from above. Luther saw Purgatory sitting at a table in the kitchen, several bowls of food near him. "Hey Lex," Purgatory said, "Sorry for the rough-housing, but it was the only way to get this off of you."

He held up a strange device that looked almost metallic. "What is that?," Luthor asked. Purgatory shrugged. "Don't know. But Slade had one on his neck too. He's fine, by the way, though he was nursing a headache for a few hours after Hex clocked him." Luthor closed his eyes. "Conroy. He's responsible for this. But why?" "Yet another mystery I haven't solved yet," Purgatory said, "Though I do know he's after someone within Hong Kong. Conroy might have mentioned him to you, a young man by the name of Brock Roberts." "That reminds me," Luthor said, "I recently met Conroy's secretary." He leaned over. "Thomas, his secretary reminded me of Lydia." Purgatory's jaw dropped.

Chapter 6 complete

**Wow, shocker at the end there. Yeah, I won't always go into fights since it would get repetitive, but I will be doing them as much as possible to keep things interesting. Stay tuned for the next chapter, and read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Cyborg

**New chapter, new faces coming up. Disclaimer: I don't own DC, Black Lagoon, or Panty & Stocking.**

Chapter 7: Cyborg

Justice League dossier on Cyborg

Real name: Victor Stone

Victor was the son of a pair of scientists who worked at S.T.A.R. Laboratories. They frequently used him for various experiments which caused him to resent them. This lead him to be manipulated by a group of young criminals. However, his life took an unexpected turn when an experiment in interdimensional travel resulted in the death of Victor's mother and his own mutilation. His father was able to save his life by fitting him with experimental prosthetics. However the prosthetics were far from inconspicuous.

Though initially traumatized by the change, Victor was able to adapt after a few months of psycho therapy. However, he could never go back to a normal life after his change. The criminals who had manipulated him before tried to use him in a terrorist plot against the government, but Victor turned on them and discovered his new calling as a crime-fighter. Shortly after this he would form the first group of Teen Titans alongside the first Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven.

Later, after Dick Grayson took on the new mantle of Nightwing, he, Cyborg, and Raven joined up with the Justice League, encouraged by their former mentor Deathstroke. Though originally the weapons system he discovered by accident as part of his cybernetic upgrades was limited to their original form, over time Cyborg was able to enhance his capabilities through the use of nanotechnology, assisted largely by LexCorp, WayneTech, and even S.T.A.R. Labs.

In addition to his ability to reform his body into a variety of useful tools and weapons, Cyborg's enhancements give give him access to a neural uplink capable of accessing almost any digital mainframe. His new body is also increasingly strong and highly durable, allowing him to survive attacks he could not as a human. Though there have been times in the past when he has lost his sense of humanity, his friends in both the Teen Titans and the Justice League have helped him to regain it. He uses his cybernetic uplink to aid the One-Earth government by monitoring and directing the world's law enforcement.

* * *

Conroy sat at his desk, his hands clasped. He was not happy with the way things were going as of late. "I send three of the Justice League's best members into Hong Kong to retrieve that boy," he said, "Not one has returned. I suppose it comes down to the old saying; once is happenstance, twice is coincidence, three times is enemy action. I can only assume Purgatory is responsible for this, no doubt aided by his team of Enforcers." He leaned forward in his chair. "I needed the Justice League because they would be useful to me once my plan was complete. But somehow at least two of them did not take my special elixir. How could they have avoided it?"

Just then there was a knock on the door. Inside the room walked Conroy's other secretary, Cathy. Cathy wore the same suit as Nelly, and had the same red skin and hair. However, her hair was untied and rather curly, she didn't wear glasses, and she had two horns near her temples. "Sir, sorry to interrupt," she said with a small bow, "But Cyborg has arrived as you have requested." "Ah good," Conroy said, "Right on time, as I hoped. Send him in at once." "Yes sir," Cathy said, as she left the room. Conroy closed his eyes. "I still have an ample amount of support for this important task. And I still have time to complete it."

* * *

Revy was waiting outside the Kan Chuk Overpass. She was told that another Enforcer would be helping her out with the drug bust in this area. As she took another drag of her cigarette she spotted a Japanese man of considerable build. He was wearing a green jacket over an old fashioned samurai gi, complete with wooden sandals. The katana he carried appeared to be made of wood, by Revy noted there was a lone slit near the edge of the handle. It was hard to see his eyes since he wore sunglasses, and his black hair stood up in a flattop style. Revy got off the wall she leaning against. "You the guy helping me here?"

The man nodded. "My name is Ginji Matsuzaki. I had come here with the last remaining member of the Washimine group, Yukio. After the Justice League began their crack-down on organized crime, Miss Yukio saw her chance at a normal life when she heard about the penal colony established here. She asked me, her loyal bodyguard, to bring her here and stay with her." "And then Thomas recruited you as an Enforcer," Revy said, "Well, guess we shouldn't stand here all day swapping life stories. We have drug runners to deal with."

Ginji nodded, and the two of them approached the group of thugs hanging out under the overpass. The first thug noticed them right away and alerted the others. Then he swung his fist at Ginji, who dodged and struck the attacker with his sword while still in its sheath. Revy grabbed another thug and slammed him into the wall, then noticed a tire iron near one of the bikes. "Alright then," she said, and she picked it up and threw it at the head of another thug running for Ginji. "You owe me one there Jumbo," she said with a smirk.

Ginji just smiled, then grabbed the arm of another thug trying to ambush him from behind. The hapless attacker found himself being thrown over Ginji's shoulder. Once all the thugs were down, Revy started hacking into the camera box. "You're not half bad there Jumbo. Glad we're on the same side. By the way, why do I get the feeling this Yukio chick has a crush on you." Ginji blushed and started looking sheepish, causing Revy to laugh. "Oh man, I guess you do have other looks besides super-serious." She finished the hack job and closed the box. "Now we just get out of sight and wait for the boss man to identify the supplier."

* * *

Brock took part in another street race hoping to increase his reputation within the circuit and get the champion's attention. Buying a faster car than the one he had before, Brock got into a race that took him through the docks and cityscape of North Point. At several points he had to dodge other racers trying to slam into him to slow him down, and even returned the favor a few points. A few feet from the finish line, Brock quickly evaded the wall of a construction site. The racer right behind him wasn't as lucky, giving Brock a much better lead. After winning, he was given his race prize. "You keep it up like that and the Race Master might come after you," the organizer said, "Rumors say he'll do anything to stay on top." Brock couldn't help but raise an eyebrow when he heard that.

* * *

Rock walked out of the electronics store with the bug Purgatory had sent him to get. He was about to call Purgatory to tell him, when a mugger ran up to him and grabbed the bag with the bug in it. "Damn," Rock muttered as he raced after the mugger. Though the mugger tried losing Rock by going through the park and cutting over a few hills, Rock was able to follow after him with some surprising agility. Once the mugger reached a blocked alley, Rock caught him by surprise and slammed the mugger's head into one of the cars blocking his path.

Taking the bag with the bug back, Rock called up Purgatory. "Tom, I have the bug. Sorry it took so long to call, some idiot tried swiping it as I got out of the store." 'He must not have realized what he was stealing,' Purgatory said, 'Now then, we know a group of triad wannabes is working out of a small noodle shop near the Night Market. You can get to the roof via the nearby construction.' "Got it," Rock said. Hanging up, he muttered, "Good thing I took to free-running after leaving Roanapur." Heading to the construction sight near the shop, Rock skillfully climbed it to the roof of the shop.

Once he heard the kitchen of the shop was empty, he carefully snuck in through the skylight and headed over to a nearby grate. After he got the grate open and calibrated the bug to the right frequency, he replaced the grate and exited out the back of the shop. He called Purgatory again after that. "It's planted. If these gangsters are working with the siege army, we'll know soon enough." 'Good work,' Purgatory said, 'Let's hope our informant had good information. Better head on back before you get spotted.'

* * *

Revy drove down to the impound lot mentioned by Purgatory. When she got there, she heard a disturbingly polite voice say, "Greetings Rebecca." She turned to see a young woman wearing a European maid's outfit. Her long black hair was done up in pigtails, and her black eyes peered out from behind a pair of round glasses. "Roberta!?," Revy said, "What the fuck are you doing here!?" "The patriarch of the Lovelace family head has never truly taken to the One-Earth government," Roberta explained, "It was suggested by his lawyers that he come here to Hong Kong for the sake of his family." "Well, yeah, I heard about that," Revy said, "I meant why are you here at this impound."

"She's with me," came Purgatory's voice, "As I'm sure you've been informed, there was a recent murder near the karaoke club. One of our informants happens to the brother of the girlfriend of our primary suspect, and was able to get his hands on the suspect's gun. With it we can do a ballistics test. So now we're here to recreate the fight that occurred here." He pointed to the various laser pointers and fake guns that were strewn about the place. Soon enough a few more Enforcers showed up with a large van. As James and Purgatory pointed out key spots, dummies and laser pointers were set up to match trajectories.

"So here's what we came up with," Purgatory said as he headed for a table in the back, "Our suspect started here, behind cover and started firing wildly but at this point not really hitting anyone. Once the van came in..." He pointed to some of the dummies. "He started making more precise and directed shots, shooting several individuals in the head." He walked over to an adjacent bench. "He moved from one point to the next, shooting as he went. Once he spotted a gunman from the passengers seat of the car, he leapt over the table and kept firing to push forward and get a better vantage point. He did this twice, taking out at least two more gunmen as he did. Then once the car started to escape, he shot out the tires. After which we believe he shot the driver dead."

Revy took a look at the scene. "The driver of that car was the only person he killed who hadn't pulled a gun on him. If things really went down like our recreation says, we have our man." Purgatory nodded. "Alright then, let's go find our suspect and have him brought in." As Revy left, she looked over to Roberta. "You're glowing for some reason. Like you have a little more color in your cheeks." Roberta actually blushed. "Well... It's something I would rather not speak of. Not because it's something I regret, but rather something I'm embarrassed to admit." Revy raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

* * *

Rock finished planting the bug on the race master's car and headed back for the city van he was using for cover. Once the race master got driving, he soon picked up the informant. Rock listened in their conversation. 'So, I heard this kid named Brock got into racing circuit.' 'Yeah, but he's just a punk with a loud mouth. No way he can hold a candle to me.' 'Think he's with the Enforcers?' 'Are you kidding? That kid couldn't fight his way out of a wet paper bag. I'll admit he has _some_ skill in driving, but there's no way the Enforcers would take someone like him.' 'That reminds me, you said you were challenged again.'

'Yep, cocky little fucker. If he does plan on racing me, I'll make sure he regrets it. They'll need a spatula just to get him off the street. No one messes with a general of the siege army.' "Bingo," Rock said, and he turned down a different road. He called Purgatory as he drove back to HQ. "Tom, I've found something interesting. The race master mentioned his next race, and he was talking like he wouldn't let his opponent cross the finish line alive. I also heard that he's a general for the siege army." 'Interesting,' Purgatory said, 'I suppose the commanding officers, at least, have to be human to control such sophisticated robots. Come back in and we'll go over what we got.'

* * *

At the Yau Ling Courts, Revy and Roberta had finished cleaning out all the nearby thugs and Revy was now working on the camera. "So Roberta, you sure you don't want to mention anything?" Roberta blushed again. "Well, I will say this much. I never thought Thomas would try for a third time." Revy looked at her. "Oh, I get it. So, how far'd he go?" "That, I'd rather not get into," Roberta said, "I am still a lady after all." Revy smirked. "I gotcha. So how you'd hook up with him anyway?" "His eyes," Roberta said. Revy looked confused. "Huh?"

"His eyes looked like weary. It was the same with me when I was first employed by the Lovelace family. He's already lost two people he loved. I had hoped perhaps I could talk with him, ease his heart. And... Well..." "Let me guess," Revy said, "Emotions ran hot, you both realized you were starting to have feelings for each other, and you wound up in the sack together." Roberta blushed again. "Something like that. But how did you know?" "That's what happened with me and Rock shortly after we left Roanapur," Revy said, "Alright, camera's up, now we just have to wait."

* * *

"You think they'll show?," James said. "Any second now," Purgatory said. Sure enough, they soon saw Cyborg teleport in. "It's getting so you can set your watch to this," Purgatory said, "So, can we avoid a fight this time?" "Depends," Cyborg said, "You gonna hand over Brock Roberts?" Purgatory sighed. "Again with Brock. Why's he so important to Conroy anyway? As a member of the Justice League I am entitled to know." "From what Conroy said," Cyborg said, "It was pretty bad, but he didn't divulge any details." "And you don't think that's strange?," Purgatory said, "As our liaison with the UN, he's required to give a detailed explanation for his actions."

"Look, we're wasting time here," Cyborg said, "Now do we do this the easy way or the hard way?" Just then he felt his entire cybernetic body experience a electric shock. The force of it caused an automatic shutdown. Behind him, Sawyer was standing there holding an EMP gun. "Was that the easy way or the hard way?," she asked sarcastically. Purgatory leaned over Cyborg's limp body and found the cluster. After it was removed, Cyborg's systems started up again. "Ow, my head." He spotted Purgatory standing over him. "Hey Tom. You see the train that ran me over?"

Purgatory chuckled as he helped Cyborg up. "Sorry about that Victor, but I had reason to believe you were mind controlled. Whatever it was must have been pretty sophisticated if it could bypass your neural network." Cyborg nodded. "It was Conroy wasn't it? Something about that guy just didn't seem right to me. And those secretaries of his..." "Wait," Purgatory said, "You just said 'secretaries'. You mean there was someone there besides Nelly?" "Yeah," Cyborg said, "Another girl named Cathy. They looked pretty similar too, almost like sisters." "Sisters...," Purgatory said, "Could it be...?"

Chapter 7 complete

**Cliffhanger there, huh? Well, we'll be exploring this little mystery later. But for now, just stay tuned for the next chapter. Read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Flash

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC, Black Lagoon, or Panty & Stocking.**

Chapter 8: The Flash

Justice League dossier on The Flash

Real name: Barry Allen

As a child, young Barry Allen idolized Jay Garrick, the previous Flash. Shortly after his mother's murder, Barry worked hard to try and clear his father of the crime, giving him a strong sense of justice. This later culminated in him joining the Central City Police Department as a forensic scientist, his expertise in chemistry being put to good use. Then one night while on a break in the lab, a bolt of lightning struck through one of the windows and a nearby beaker. Barry wound up covered in electrified chemicals.

It was shortly thereafter that Barry accidentally discovered that he had been given superhuman speed much like his childhood idol. After developing a special suit that wouldn't burn up or wear out as a result of his newfound power, Barry became the second Flash. Eventually Flash would move on to become one of the founding members of the Justice League, using his incredible speed to be one of the first heroes at the scene of a crisis.

As a result of a connection to the mysterious Speed Force, Flash is the fastest superspeed meta-human in existence. As a result, his healing process is accelerated and his aging is decelerated. He is able to vibrate his body to the point where he can phase through solid matter. Because of his superhuman speed, he is easily able to move past the speed of light and has been known to travel through time. However, normally he never goes above Mach 10.

Because superspeed can normally be taxing on the human body, Flash's connection to the Speed Force affords him a number of advantages. His strength is bolstered through increased momentum, his senses are much sharper, and he has increased endurance. He is even able to self-sustain himself while running, though afterwards his increased metabolism requires even more food than normal. He is also able to process information at a much faster rate. When the One-Earth government was formed, Flash took it upon himself to make regular patrols across the globe, which can usually be finished in under an hour.

* * *

Flash arrived just outside Conroy's office. _'I can't believe I'm saying this,'_ he thought, _'But I think Conroy's up to something. No one really knows that much about him. I mean, where did he even come from. And I'm not even sure he was one of the candidates for UN liaison. Not to mention, he's sent four members of the Justice League on a secret assignment and none of them have returned. True we have had contact with them, though Conroy seems to think something else has happened to them. And why does he start most of his requests with "would you kindly"? That seems a little overly polite.'_ He walked into Conroy's office. "Sorry I'm late. I know that's kinda strange given my superspeed but..." "Not at all," Conroy said, "You've arrived just in time."

* * *

Hex and James walked into the Enforcer HQ. "We just heard," James said, "Our local restaurant got hit recently." Purgatory nodded. "My mother runs that place, and has ever since Father there were no fatalities, but several people were wounded, mostly customers. Our informants mentioned that the car with the shooters was heading for a warehouse on the waterfront. Turns out it's the source of the drugs coming into Hong Kong. We take it out, we cut off the drug supply altogether. Get every Enforcer on this one James. I'm authorizing use of firearms for this, but take the leader alive. He'll face banishment for his transgression."

James nodded, and headed out with Hex, Revy, and Roberta. "So we're getting the whole posse in on this," Hex said, "Never thought these low-lives would have the stones to attack the Enforcers personally." "My money," Revy said, "They were hired by the siege army. Criminals will only ever bow to two things; money and authority. We bring the latter, so it only makes sense that the siege army would bring the former." "Makes sense," James said, "Here we are." James walked out to the back of the SUV and got out his shotgun. He then brought out a machinegun and fixed it to the underside.

Revy reached into the glovebox and grabbed her special custom-made "Cutlass" semi-automatics. Roberta simply reached into the briefcase she carried and pulled out a sub-machinegun. Hex walked to the back and grabbed a couple six-shooters and another shotgun. They were soon joined by several more Enforcers. "Alright listen up," James said, "Purgatory has authorized firearms for this job, but only shoot for anyone carrying a gun. There'll be civilian workers in there, so do NOT aim for them. Also, we're to take the drug lord alive to face banishment. Other than that, don't be afraid to burn a little powder."

The Enforcers quickly stormed the warehouse. Soon enough a few thugs showed up ready to fight. "What a bunch of idiots," Revy said, "You're totally outnumbered here." She grabbed the first thug and threw him to the ground, following up with a hard punch to his face. Another thug tried to grab Roberta from behind, only to be surprised when she grabbed his arm and broke it behind his back. She then sent him sailing into the wall. Hex meanwhile managed to get the giant door to the center of the warehouse open. Hurrying up to the upper levels, the Enforcers started taking cover as a hail of bullets came flying by them.

"Ain't got the best aim," Hex said, "Or at least one of us would be pushing daisies by now." He pumped his shotgun and fired into the face of the nearest thug, blowing him away. Revy popped out from her cover long enough to headshot two more goons, then took out a few more coming down the stairs by blowing up a gas tank they passed. As they headed up to the walkways, Steve peppered some thugs on the opposite walkway with burst fire before taking cover and blasting another thug with his shotgun. Roberta went ahead of him and fired a few more rounds against a few of the remaining punks.

"The drug lord should be inside that office," she said and the other Enforcers caught up to her. James walked up to the door and kicked it down. The drug lord was cowering near his desk. "Look what we have here," James said, "You'd best come quietly. Our orders are to bring you in alive but if we have to we won't hesitate to shoot. Your boys outside can attest to that." The drug lord whimpered, then got on his knees. After bringing the drug lord back to Purgatory, James sat him down in the interrogation room. The sight of Purgatory in his black coat with the grim reaper on his t-shirt was understandably unnerving.

"Your thoughts already betray you," Purgatory said as he sat down, "The memories on your soul show you were the one who gave the order to shoot up that restaurant. Tell me, did you know that restaurant belonged to my mother?" The drug lord, realizing he was in deeper than he thought. "You received money for this," Purgatory continued, "From the siege army. Hey Revy, Shenhua owes you ten bucks." He turned back to the drug lord. "Lucky for you, I don't kill. My Enforcers, not being superheroes, are obviously are more than willing to. Right now, you've been marked for banishment. I'll see to it the rest of the Justice League is informed."

The drug lord smiled. "So long as he has them, they won't touch me." Purgatory's eyes glowed yellow. "You really think he'll stop them from having a low-level scumbag like you arrested and thrown into solitary at Ryker's? You were only a stepping stone in his plan, and I'm willing to bet you're useless to him now. But tell me something..." He leaned over to him. "What does he have to do with the siege army?" The drug lord realized the blunder he had made and hung his head. Several minutes later, Purgatory walked out of the room. "He doesn't know anything about Conroy's plans," he said to James, "But he does know Conroy is behind the recent attacks."

* * *

Hex had just finished tracking down a car reported to be filled with contraband into one of the Enforcers impound garages. "I hear there are a few more of these running around the city," the garage owner said, "Let's see what's in this one." He opened the trunk to find it full of guns and ammunition. "Well, well," Hex said, "These all look military grade. Only folks in Hong Kong that are allowed to have guns are Enforcers, and even then we're only allowed to use them when Tom gives us the OK." He looked at the delivery route on the phone he confiscated. "These are some of the local troublemakers still running around. Guess this is one shipment they won't be getting."

* * *

Rock walked into Enforcer HQ to find Purgatory on the phone. "Who's he talking to?," he asked Revy. "An old friend of ours," Revy said, "We've been seeing a lot of them since we got to Hong Kong." Purgatory finished his call. "Rock, Revy, let's go. It's time to go on the offensive against the siege army." As they drove to the place Purgatory indicated, Rock asked, "So, who were you on the phone with?" "Balalaika," Purgatory said, "Someone I'm sure you're familiar with. She's been here since the fall of Roanapur, and has since been almost singlehandedly responsible for supplying the Enforcers with weapons and ammo."

"So Sis is here, huh?," Revy said, "I gotta admit, I actually missed seeing her. I wonder how many people still have the gall to refer to her as 'fry-face'." "Not many," Purgatory said, "She doesn't have too many enemies here in Hong Kong. Just as Mr. Chang is the only remaining faction of the triads, Balalaika is the only remaining faction of the Russian mafia." They soon arrived at Balalaika's apartment, which fittingly had a sign reading "Hotel Moscow". "Well," Revy said, "It's not like there's any need for her to hide here." Inside they soon met the woman in charge of Hotel Moscow itself.

For being in her forties, Balalaika still looked rather young. She was dressed in a red women's business suit with a military coat slung over it. She had clear blue eyes and blonde hair done up in a ponytail. A burn scar could be seen going over the right side of her face, with several more visible on her neck and chest. "Why Rock, Revy," she said when she saw Purgatory's guests, "I had no idea you were in Hong Kong." "It certainly has been a while," Rock said as he sat down. "Let's get down to business," Purgatory said, "It's become apparent that the siege army is becoming even bolder as of late. What was once thought to be an ineffective show of force has escalated into a legitimate threat."

"Yes I heard about the attack on your mother's restaurant," Balalaika said as she lit a cigar, "It's certainly a miracle no one was killed." Purgatory nodded. "An important time for me is coming up soon. I was hoping there wouldn't any problems. The Enforcers could certainly handle the entire siege army if it came down to it, but the threat of collateral damage is too great. However, we've recently learned that while the soldiers are robots, the commanding officers are human. And as they say, it takes a soldier to track a soldier. So, have any of them been found yet?" "Boris has identified as least one," Balalaika said, "We're still working on the others."

Purgatory nodded. "Revy, go meet with Boris and find out what he knows." "Got it chief," Revy said, and she headed out. "Say Tom," Rock said, "What's this important thing you got going on?" Balalaika chuckled. "Don't you know Rock? Thomas and Roberta are getting married soon." Revy, who hadn't yet left the room, shouted, "What!?" "Before you ask," Purgatory said, "My daughters already know and they're surprisingly okay with it. Now hurry up and meet with Boris." Revy nodded slowly and walked out. After driving to the impound lot in Central, she met with Boris.

Boris was a rather large and muscular man. He was wearing a gray muscle shirt with black dress pants and shoes. His black hair was done in a crew cut. His blue eyes could barely be seen behind his squinting, and there was a long thin scar across his face going from the upper right to lower left. "Hey Boris," Revy said, "Been a while." Boris nodded. "I assume you were sent here by the Captain." He handed Revy a sub-machine gun. "Here are the directions to one of the officers we found. She has some muscle with her, so use this to deal with it. Be careful not to shoot any civilian vehicles."

Revy smiled as she got back in her car and drove to the indicated spot. Once the officer spotted her, she drove off with several cars following her. Revy kept careful pace behind her target, shooting the escort cars one-by-one by aiming at their tires. Once she was close enough, she leaped from her car to the officer's car and jacked it. "Hey there," she said, "We're gonna have a chat with my boss." The officer tried going for her gun, but soon found Revy's gun in her face. "Uh-uh. No need for that. We're just gonna have a friendly little talk, okay?" The officer nodded nervously as Revy drove back to Hotel Moscow.

* * *

"So I hear your dad is marrying again," Brock said to Patty, "How do you feel about that?" "Surprisingly," Patty said, "I feel okay with it. I mean, I'm old enough to know that my mom is gone forever, and Dad has been needing someone in his life. Me and Stacey aren't children anymore. The only reason we're even still with Dad is because we're helping him keep things in order in Hong Kong. Still..." She shed a single tear. "I do miss Mommy. She was the best mother a kid could have. I feel I took a lot from her for the three short years she was with us." She turned over to Brock, then kissed him. He accepted eagerly, and it was almost a minute before they parted. "Brock, will you stay with me?," Patty asked. Brock took her hands in his. "Always, for as long as I remain alive."

* * *

"I still can't believe I'm getting a new mommy," Stacey said as she and Hex drove through central, "Roberta does seem nice enough." "Sure," Hex said with a small laugh, "So long as nothing bad happens 'round her. I saw her work during that raid on the warehouse. She's a former soldier, I can tell." Just then, they both heard shooting near one of the clothing stores. "This shit again," Stacey said as she saw the shooter take off in a nearby vehicle, "Let me get close to them." Stacey quickly pulled up alongside the car as Hex took out his shotgun. One quick blast later and the car was incapacitated. "Always expect to run into something out in these parts," Hex said as more Enforcers showed up to haul the shooter away.

* * *

"Well," James said as he watched the chicken truck sink into the ocean, "Guess those birds won't be fighting anymore." He had been asked by one of the competitors of the local cockfighting bets to help him take out the insurance on his shipment and truck. Apparently, the chickens he had bought were undernourished and couldn't fight well enough to win. All James had to do was take the truck and run it into the harbor. Like most of the Enforcers, his thoughts soon turned to the upcoming wedding. _'I hope things work out for Thomas this time. The last two girls he was with ended up dead. Question is, who would be strong enough to kill angels and demons?'_

* * *

Brock rubbed his neck after finishing the last round of the martial arts club in Central. The opponents he faced there were much tougher than the ones in North Point, and he could swear one or two of them looked like military officers. _'From what Thomas was saying, Conroy is after me for some reason. But I can't think of anything I have that he'd want. Sure, it turns out I'm stronger than I look, but that's about it. It always feels like I'm acting like my true self when I fight. But, how is that possible? Maybe I'll find the answers someday. Well, I should probably check and see how everyone else is doing.'_ As he walked off, one of the opponents he fought spoke into a two-way radio. "His strength is growing. If we don't get him soon the power within him will be released far from the gate."

* * *

"I thought there was something suspicious about Conroy," Flash said. After being compelled to fight against Purgatory, Flash had been broken free of the mind control agent. "If he really is behind everything going on here, what are his real goals?" "I'd like to know that myself," Purgatory said, "But so far everyone I've talked to who works for him hasn't been told his ultimate goal." Flash tapped his chin. "Betcha those secretaries of his might know. They seem to be close to him for some reason." Purgatory closed his eyes. "I've been told... That they resemble Lydia. Barry, do you think maybe...?" Flash shrugged. "Who knows? I haven't seen enough demons to know how unique Lydia was from the rest of her kind. But maybe. It does seem likely."

Chapter 8 complete

**I was hoping to throw in a few more familiar characters, and now I have. And things will continue to get interesting as the story progresses. So, read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Killer Frost

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC, Black Lagoon, or Panty & Stocking.**

Chapter 9: Killer Frost

Justice League dossier on Killer Frost

Real name: Louise Lincoln

The original Killer Frost had been Crystal Frost. Crystal had fallen in love with one of her college professors, but was rejected and, due to her low self-esteem, grew to hate all men. While conducting an experiment in the artic, Crystal was locked in thermo frost chamber. Rather than killing her, it granted her the ability to project ice and cold while still being able to thrive in warm environments. Crystal adopted the moniker Killer Frost and became a dangerous super villain, her first attempted crime being revenge on the professor who rejected her.

However that same professor had become one half of the fusion hero known as Firestorm, and Crystal's plans were thwarted. Crystal later learned that the process that had turned her into Killer Frost was slowly killing her. Firestorm attempted to save her by allowing her to absorb heat from his own atomic-based body. The attempt not only succeeded, it removed Crystal's powers altogether. Louise, who was a friend of Crystal's and a science major, was the first to discover that Crystal's powers were killing her. However, she also saw how the process could be altered to prevent this.

After some experimentation, Louise became the second Killer Frost, but unlike Crystal, Louise chose to take the path of the superhero as a thank-you to Firestorm. Like her predecessor, the new Killer Frost's specialty is cryokinesis, and is capable of creating a variety of ice-based constructs. Unlike most ice-based meta-humans, Killer Frost only grows stronger when a heat-based attack is used on her. With the original Killer Frost, this was actually necessary to survive. She's fit in well with the Justice League, and has felt great relieve to be able to rest a little after the creation of the One-Earth government.

* * *

"It always feels air conditioned when Killer Frost is around," Cathy said as she and Nelly waited outside Conroy's office. "That's part of her power," Nelly said, "She takes a small amount of heat from the atmosphere around her in order to more easily project the cold her powers are based around. It's not as bad as the original Killer Frost. It's kinda like taking a walk in the park in the fall." Cathy nodded. "Rather comfortable when you think about it." Killer Frost walked out of the office at that point. From the glazed look in her eyes, Conroy had given her a command. "Do you think she'll be able succeed where the others have failed?," Cathy asked, "We only have so many chances with this." "I know," Conroy said, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to using the League for this so soon."

* * *

Revy smiled as she took the tire iron out of the back of a racer's car. One of the informants had mentioned another instance of cheating on the racing circuit. The same guy from last time had gone a step further and called in back-up to ram a competing racer off the track. As she started smashing up window, the racer showed up. "More Enforcers?," he said, "Why don't you just go out and deal with _real_ trouble-makers?" "I am," Revy said, "You might have gotten away with ramming another vehicle yourself, but when you call in help from outside the race, that's blatantly illegal." To prove her point, she smacked the racer across the face with the tire iron, knocking him out instantly. "You better start learning how to win fair and square."

* * *

Brock had just finished another race through some tight alleys in the south of Central. The race organizer gave him his prize. "Keep racing like that and you'll get a lot of attention. But listen, unless you get a higher class of car, you won't be able to partake in higher paying races." "That shouldn't be a problem," Brock said, "Except I'd need to know which cars have a higher class rating." The organizer started jotting down something. "These are all the cars available here in Hong Kong, and their ratings. I'd try to balance speed with affordability." Brock took the paper and thanked him.

* * *

Hex got the call from Boris later that day. 'We've identified another siege army officer. He's hiding out in an overpass in North Point. He thinks no one knows where he is.' "Well he's about to get a rude awakening," Hex said, and he headed off for the overpass. As he approached the officer, the officer recognized Hex and ran across the rooftops. Hex quickly pursued him, going over barricades and around tight corners until he caught up to the officer at the top of another overpass. "I hear you're with the siege army," Hex said, "Let's take a little trip to Hotel Moscow. The nice Ivan lady who runs the place is sure to loosen those lips of yours, and not in a good way."

* * *

"Thanks for helping me with this," Roberta said as Revy drove her to the bridal shop, "I never thought someone like me would ever get married." "Don't worry about it," Revy said, "True I was shocked at first, but now that I think about it, maybe a new woman in his life is something the chief needs. Heck, everyone needs someone in their life. Look at me. After me and Rock got together, I really started to mellow out, but without losing that side of me that can kick almost anyone's ass." Roberta giggled. "Yeah, I'll admit, you're the only person whose ever managed to knock me out cold." Revy burst out laughing. "Don't forget you knocked me out too, at the same time."

The dress Roberta got at the bridal shop looked surprisingly stunning. With her hair redone in a simple ponytail, it looked like there was nothing left of Roberta the soldier or Roberta the maid. As the two women walked out, Revy got a text from James, saying an informant had alerted him to a robbery at the cake shop. "Well, since I'm heading there anyway," Revy said, and she and Roberta drove to the shop. Sure enough, someone was driving off in one of the vans from the cake shop. "I don't know what they're thinking," Revy said as she floored the accelerator, "But no one robs a shop on my watch."

Chasing the truck through North Point, Revy soon caught up with the van. "It's not slowing down," Revy said, "Take the wheel Roberta, looks like I have no choice but to hijack it." Was her car was close enough, Revy leapt to the back of the van. Through the window, she saw the cake inside was actually for Roberta and Purgatory's wedding. "What stupid motherfucker thought it was a good idea to rob from an Enforcer?," Revy said as she carefully shimmied over to the driver's side. Wrenching open the door, she slammed the driver out of her seat and took the wheel herself.

"I don't know who you are," Revy said, "But stealing from any kind of shop is illegal in this city. Especially if it happens to be an Enforcer's wedding cake." The driver looked surprised to learn that the cake was for an Enforcer. Before she could try arguing, Revy kicked the woman out of the van and called James. "James, I got the cake stealer. Turns out it's the cake for the wedding. That must be some pretty special cake if someone went to the trouble of stealing it." 'Tom had it special ordered,' James said, 'Wanted to make sure it would be something Roberta and himself would enjoy. Bring the cake on in and I'll make it's delivered.' "Got it," Revy said, then gave the thumbs up to Roberta who was still driving behind her.

* * *

Brock reached the sight of the next race and called Purgatory. "I'm here." 'Good,' Purgatory said, 'There's a racer here who knows when our suspect will be racing again. The catch is he'll only talk to people who can race better than him. Just win the race and he should tell you everything.' Brock nodded and got into his car. The race ran through several of the streets in North Point, circling round the eastern side in an almost complete circle. After Brock cleared the finish line in first, he was approached by the informant. "Alright, you've got skills. The resident champ always takes the same race route in the middle of Hong Kong. He waits until they reach Central before he runs his opponent off the seawall. Half the time they wind up crashing on the ravine instead of winding up in the ocean." Brock nodded. "Thanks."

* * *

Patty stood outside her apartment waiting for Brock to pick her up for the wedding. She'd changed into a glowing white dress with tiny wings on the back that still clung to her body to show off her figure. Brock soon drove in his car. Looking at him, Patty became stunned. Brock's hair had been combed back to reveal his handsome features, and he was decked out in a white tuxedo. "Sorry I'm late," he said as he opened the door for Patty, "Traffic in Hong Kong can get pretty congested. You look nice." "You look pretty good yourself," Patty said as she got in the car, "I mean, you were pretty charming before but now... Why don't you look like that more often?" "Well," Brock said as he drove to the wedding, "I've never had much self-confidence before coming here. Always the wallflower, y'know."

Patty nodded. "Yeah, I got that much. But you have more strength than I think even you realize. The only real trick is getting it to come out. Not to mention you've been cleaning up with the street races and martial arts clubs. You gotta learn to be more confident." Brock smiled at her. "Thanks Patty." As they approached the chapel, Brock suddenly heard the sound of gunfire. "That can't be good," he said as he pulled up to the chapel. Trying the the door, he found it locked. "Damn. Is there another way in there?" Patty looked around and saw an open window on the second floor above some scaffolding. "Up there!"

Inside the chapel several of the catering staff were actually attacking the wedding guests. Luckily several of the guests were Enforcers and were doing a good job of dealing with the attackers. Several of the attackers spotted Patty and Brock and tried to attack them. Brock ducked beneath a punch and grabbed the attacker, dragging him to the chandelier where he tied the cord around the attacker's neck and let the chandelier drop to hang him. Patty grabbed another attacker's arm and wrapped her leg around it, then gave a quick snap kick to the attacker's head. Grabbing her opponent, she then slammed him right into the nearby wall.

"Patty!," Brock called out, "There's a few more downstairs!" Leaping over the banister, the duo confronted the next group of attackers. One of them tried to attack with a cleaver, but Brock grabbed it and disarmed the attacker. He then struck the attacker with his cleaver and found not blood, but sparks coming out of the wound. "Robots! They must be with the siege army!" He ducked another robot's punch and delivered several slashes before Patty grabbed the robot from behind and threw it over her shoulder. "Brock," she said, "We have to find my dad."

They headed into the wedding hall and heard the sound of gunfire as they entered. _'Damn,'_ Brock said, _'How am I gonna get through this? I need some sort of firearm...'_ Suddenly, he saw something glowing in his hand. Next thing he knew, he was holding onto a pure white shotgun. Wasting no time, he pumped the shotgun and fired it in the face of the nearest robot, scattering it's metallic parts over the floor. Several more shots came from the other side of the room. Purgatory and Roberta had guns of their own out and were firing at the robot attackers.

"Jeez," Brock said, "Roberta looks scary." "Well what do you expect?," Patty said as shot down a few more robots, "This is supposed to be her special day, and now a bunch of robot assassins are trying to ruin it." The two made their way to where Purgatory and Roberta were. "Dad are you okay?," Patty asked. "We're fine," Purgatory said, "These siege army robots never did have good aim. We need to find Balalaika and Chang, they were here too." Brock turned blasted two more robots coming in from the adjacent hallway.

Heading into the center of the chapel, the four Enforcers found themselves in a war zone. Enforcers and siege army robots were firing at each other, with the Enforcers quickly getting the upper hand. Coming down the stairs, Brock blasted the last robot in the face. As everyone started to clean up, Purgatory got a call from Chang. 'I'm at the hospital. Balalaika caught a stray bullet in her shoulder. She'll live, but it felt like those robots were gunning specifically for her.' "Revenge for capturing some of the siege army's officers no doubt," Purgatory said, "Doesn't look like there were any fatalities, but I'm putting the Enforcers on high alert. This siege army is starting to become a real problem."

* * *

Brock and Patty decided to end their evening at the restaurant. "Well, whole robots trying unsuccessfully to kill us thing aside, that went pretty well," Patty said. Brock nodded. "One thing I don't get, how was I able to conjure up that shotgun?" "Oh that," Patty said, "I guess, in a way, I gave it to you." Brock looked confused. "Do you remember our first kiss?," Patty explained, "Because that was my first kiss ever, I transferred a little of my angelic power to you." "Angelic power?," Brock asked. Patty nodded. "I'm half-angel, remember. And I have the ability to give a portion of my power to the first boy I kiss." Brock blushed. "Wow, that sounds like it would be a pretty big honor." Patty giggled.

* * *

"Now's not a good time to be messing with my colony," Purgatory said as he confronted Killer Frost, "I'm in a very bad mood." Killer Frost had shown up in Hong Kong, and Purgatory had a hunch she was after Brock on Conroy's order. "Well," Killer Frost said, "Maybe I can help cool your temper." Hex came out from a nearby roof holding a freeze gun. "That was cheesier than a cow curdled on the sun." He fired the freeze ray at Killer Frost, and several more Enforcers joined suit. Soon enough Killer Frost passed out from the cold. "Why didn't we use a flamethrower?," Revy asked. "It would have only made her stronger," Purgatory said, "Louise draws more power from the heat in the atmosphere. The hotter it is, the stronger she becomes." He broke off the mind control device on Killer Frost's neck, then launched a few fireballs from his fists to wake her up. "Damn," she said, "What happened?" "I'll explain inside Enforcer HQ," Purgatory said, "We have to talk."

Chapter 9 complete

**Things are proving interesting, and it's only a matter of time before the situation escalates. So, read and review.**


	10. Chapter 10: Catwoman

**Things got crazy last episode. Hopefully I'll get a chance to tone things down a little. Disclaimer: I don't own DC, Black Lagoon, or Panty & Stocking.**

Chapter 10: Catwoman

Justice League dossier on Catwoman

Real name: Selina Kyle-Wayne

Selina's early life prior to becoming a crime fighter was mired in tragedy. After her brutalized mother committed suicide and her abusive father died from alcohol poisoning, Selina was sent to juvenile detention center. The center proved even worse than her family life, so she opted to take her chances on the streets. In a poverty-stricken area of Gotham City, Selina survived on petty theft, and due to her natural physical abilities she was able to stay one step ahead of the law. After seeing Batman swing past her window by chance, Selina was inspired to create a costumed identity of her own.

Having always loved cats since childhood, Selina decided to adopt them as her symbol, and thus Catwoman was born. She originally represented a gray area within the law. While she was a thief, she also had a code of honor and refused to kill or cause harm to innocent people. Her actions frequently put her in contact with Batman, and she soon came to grow attracted to the Dark Knight, an attraction he secretly reciprocated. Eventually Catwoman's desire to be close to Batman grew so strong she decided to give up crime altogether and become a permanent ally of Batman.

This turned out to be her best choice. Soon after Selina joined sides with Batman, she learned of his secret identity as Bruce Wayne. Everything she could ever want was now in front of her; love, a family, and all the wealth anyone could ask for. Although it would still be several years before Selina and Bruce would marry, she always put the man before the billionaire. It was no surprised to anyone when Catwoman joined with the Justice League shortly after her engagement to Bruce.

While Catwoman is no meta-human, she is as capable of going toe-to-toe with them thanks to her natural agility, skillful reflexes, and mastery of hand-to-hand combat. Her stealth capabilities are on par with Batman's, and she has also been shown to be able to crack into any security system, talents which are still useful to her as a superhero. If Catwoman has any superpowers, it is probably her empathy with the feline species. Even large jungle cats that she encounters instantly recognize her as a friend. Selina has enjoyed the relaxing break she and Bruce received after the creation of the One-Earth government, and have recently celebrated the birth of their fourth child.

* * *

Conroy watched as Catwoman leapt out of the window to do the job he assigned her. _'I am growing anxious as of late. Both the superheroes I send to Hong Kong and the siege army that has been set up have done little to persuade Purgatory to hand over the key to my ascension. That boy, Brock Roberts. He holds the power I need. But as long as he remains in Hong Kong I cannot lay my hands on him. If things keep going like this, I may have to take more drastic measures. I may even need to intervene... Personally.'_ He opened a secret drawer in his desk. Inside it was a curious blueprint.

* * *

"I thought WE were supposed to be the ones patrolling the streets," Shenhua said as she and Ginji raced through North Point to escape a siege army ambush. "Never used to be this bad," Ginji said as he rammed into one of the army cruisers, "It's like these guys were waiting for the right chance to attack us. You think this has anything to do with Brock Roberts?" "If it does," Shenhua said as threw one of her knifes to take out another cruiser's tires, "It doesn't mean Purgatory will just kick him out of Hong Kong like that. He knows the law is on his side in this matter." Finally, the cruisers stopped near the edge of North Point. Ginji hopped out of the car and checked the soldiers. "Looks like their power reserves ran out. Which means they can't keep running forever. That's something we'll have to tell Thomas about."

* * *

The race master watched as Brock completed a more technical B Class street race in North Point. The tight turns and narrow alleys seemed to prove no challenge for him. "His skills are sharp, and getting sharper. At this rate he may break free of his subconscious bonds. I've no doubt he'll soon challenge me to a race. I'll have to find a way to take him out without killing him, since the supreme commander wants him alive. First though, I have other competition to deal with. My race with that moron from earlier is coming up soon. I'm taking out weaklings right under the Enforcers' nose, and they don't suspect a thing."

* * *

"Blasted siege soldiers keep trying to make trouble for the street vendors," James said, "There's a bunch of them over there." Hex scoffed. "Why don't I play the Pied Piper and you clean up the ones I can't lure away?" He picked up an empty soda can and threw it at one of the siege soldiers. Soon enough, most of them chased him through the Central back-alleys, Hex keeping just one step of them by leaping over the banisters making up the nearby martial arts club. He eventually stopped inside a loading dock and pulled out his revolver, then started headshoting his pursuers. Once they were all down, he called James. "Done on my end. How you holding up?" 'Just finished,' James said, 'These guys may be getting more aggressive, but that doesn't make them any tougher.'

* * *

Sawyer and Revy finished booking a group of triad wannabes dealing out of the local bus station. "Good to have a job that doesn't involve the siege army," Sawyer said, "All the Enforcer's are talking about that incident at the wedding." "Yeah," Revy said, "Nice of them to wait until the reception, that's for damn sure. I just hope Sis pulls through. I hear she lost a lot of blood while Chang was getting her to the hospital." Sawyer shut the door on the prison van. "I got a look at her wound. Speaking as a professional surgeon, I can honestly say she's in no immediate danger of dying. Besides, she's been hit with worse than a bullet and survived." "Good point," Revy said, "Alright, let's report this in."

* * *

Brock was waiting for his contact when he got the phone call. 'Help! The race master is trying to kill me!,' came the voice on the other end. "Damn," Brock muttered as he got into his car. Using his smart phone to triangulate the signal, he tried calling the contact back. However, it was the contact's girlfriend who answered. Brock kept her talking until he was able to trace it, then raced off for the location. Sure enough, it was at the edge of the seawall. The contact's car was wrecked, and his girlfriend was just barely clinging to life. "What happened?," he asked her. "My boyfriend was in the lead," the girlfriend said, "And he thought he was winning. But the race master was just setting us up. He got behind us, pushed us into the railing. We flipped over it, and the wheel went right through my boyfriend's chest."

Brock heard the welcoming sounds of an ambulance. Someone had obviously seen the crash and called the paramedics. Brock headed up the stairs, stopping halfway to photograph the crash. He then called Purgatory. "We got a problem. The race master acted too fast. He's already killed the contact. Good news is we have a witness and all the evidence we need to convict him." 'Good job Brock,' Purgatory said, 'Next step is to lure the race master into an ambush. Contact him and challenge him to a race. Once you have the location, send it to us and we'll set up a few roadblocks.'

Brock hung up and texted the race master. He received a reply soon enough, telling him to meet and Victoria Peak. "Center of Hong Kong," Brock muttered, "I thought so." He grabbed nearby car with good speed and drove to the peak. Sure enough, the race master was there waiting for him. "Glad to see you showed up," he said, "Let's see just how good you really are." They got in there cars and started a countdown, but the race master jumped the gun and raced off before it could even start. Brock quickly floored the accelerator to keep up. 'Ha ha, what a sucker,' the race master said, 'Some top racer. My last opponent thought he was good. Think they found all the pieces yet?'

_'Keep talking,'_ Brock said, _'You'll be getting the surprise of your life.'_ Once they got to the bottom of the peak, the race master was shocked to find a wall of Enforcer vehicles waiting for him. He quickly slammed the brakes to avoid ramming into them. Purgatory showed up and yanked the race master out of his car. "Hey there," he said, "We're here to talk about that little murder you pulled off. And before you claim innocence, we have a witness from the crash and photographic evidence of the crash site." Brock soon pulled up. "Good job Brock," Purgatory said, "Looks like that undercover work paid off." The race master was shocked to find Brock was with the Enforcers. "One more thing," Purgatory said, "We also happen to know you work for the siege army. Maybe you could enlighten us about them."

* * *

Catwoman woke up in a room inside Enforcer HQ. James was sitting nearby, examining the mind control device that was on the back of Catwoman's neck. "What is that?," she asked. "So far all we know is that it's some sort of condensed nanotech," James replied, "We still don't know where it came from or who made it. Though we suspect Conroy is involved somehow." Catwoman put a hand to her forehead. "Feels like someone ran me over with a truck. But why would Conroy pull something like this?" "That's what we want to know," Purgatory said as he came in, "Right now his true motives are shrouded in mystery. But we do know he plans to manipulate the League for some purpose." Catwoman realized something. "Now that you mention it, he was looking at some blueprints when I met with him, but I couldn't get a good enough look to tell what they were for." Purgatory put a hand to his chin.

Chapter 10 complete

**Short chapter, but think of it as a break in the main action. There may be several chapters like this, but they will still contain elements of the story. Read and review.**


End file.
